Reverberation
by WolfAngel75
Summary: I was pretty sure if there was a god, he hated me. One minute I was as peachy as could be and running track with my best mate, the next I was sneezing fire and training under Zuko, Que the sarcastic 'Yay' for me! Self insert Avatar: The last airbender.
1. Chapter 1: Chosen

**Water**

**Chapter 1: Chosen**

**I only own Elena (Ella) and Fox Mew Brittany owns Sora**

**Summary: I was pretty sure if there was a god, he hated me. One minute I was as peachy as could be and skipping down the yellow brick road, the next I was sneezing fire and training under Zuko. Que the sarcastic 'Yay!'**

**It's a bit slow in the beginning, so sorry for that. But I promise it's just this chapter where it's slow.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Leonardo da Vinci was a genius, one of the greatest painters of all time and maybe even the most diversely talented person ever to live."<p>

Leonardo da Vinci was also in the game _Assassin's creed_ but I didn't need to mention that in the speech. I adored him in the game and he was kind of my idol in real life. To be able to be so many things, he was like a superhuman.

Not to mention his art, at home I had a little art studio of my own. I was doing a project on him for school, right now I was nervous, my hands were shaky and cold, my voice quaking. As my body struggled to stay still.

I kept fiddling with my necklace, which was a locket. On the locket itself was a yin yang symbol, you had to press both the little black and white circles for it to open, when it did, it opened with a click and the little swiggily line separating yin from yang clicked open. Inside was the picture of my mother and father on their wedding day.

"He was a lot of things, not just a painter but also an Italian Renaissance polymath, sculptor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist, inventor, mathematician architect, engineer and a writer whose genius..." I continued a bit too quickly, some of the other kids looked like they couldn't understand all of that, so I slowed my pace in talking.

It was a Thursday, though I wished it was Friday. I just wanted to get home and crawl under my covers after such a slow and tiring day. But I still had gym, lunch and art to my dismay. The art wasn't so bad, the teacher was pretty laid back and I could just relax for the last period.

But to have gym when I was so tired already? Sure I liked gym unlike other kids, but I didn't fancy running when my eyes were practically so heavy that my whole body would drop to the ground. I was exhausted, which was weird since I was normally a fun, energetic girl. Sometimes a little over the top and hyper, but a never tiring dork.

Maybe it was all the work and stress, I had been working a lot and was a zombie these days. Even though everything was slow, I felt like my life was zooming pass. I still felt like a kid, not an adult that had to work all the time.

I just wanted a break from it all, to go some place where I could be myself and get away from the work and have fun. Be a _kid_ because I _was_ in the obvious fact just a kid. People wanted me to be responsible, they wanted me to grow up when the fact was that I wasn't ready.

The looking for a collage added to the stress when I was fifteen years old and haven't even finished school yet, the constant trying to get people to accept me when I couldn't even accept myself.

I was feeling drained, depressed. I even knew that I needed a break, my blue eyes just didn't have any of that cheerful spark that children were supposed to have anymore. They were starting to turn slightly grey and dull, dark, so was my attitude, growing a little sarcastic and an 'I just don't care anymore' aura.

Dad said when I was twelve I needed discipline, mum said I was fine. Nan agreed with dad and expected me to work more, she said that it would cure my annoyance and sadness. But she was a workaholic and her company meant the world to her, of course working made her happy, she was a soddin' workaholic.

"And that's why he's my idol," I finished my speech, my head ducking, which caused my hair to fall into my face, as I refused to look at their reactions. I glanced at my teacher, noticing she wasn't looking at me and she was writing something down. I cleared my throat, tucking my cold sweaty hands into my blazer pockets. "Thank you for listening."

The students clapped, but of course this was just the ordinary procedure. Somebody walked up and showed their work, talking and talking until they were finished, they would say 'thank you for listening' and everybody would clap.

Of course, if somebody had the charisma to present their speech, their clapping would increase. But nobody increased on mine because I wasn't a good speaker. Among friends and other people I was fine when talking and had no trouble showing my true self. But in crowds? And in front of the class? No soddin' way.

"Thank you Elena," Mrs. Barkson smiled at me as I ducked my head, making sure nobody was looking at me. I peeked out from my hair and sighed in relief quietly when nobody was. "Rebekah? Would you like to share yours?"

"Yes Miss," the blonde confident girl with glasses stood up and made her way to the front of the class, I sighed and leaned back, feeling the feeling return to my fingers, it hands growing warm as my nerves untangled.

The day went by, I trailed behind on the running though, wanting to relax and go at a peaceful pace, to just jog beside my friend, who was from America, Sora Rahmonn. My voice was slightly breathless as I asked:

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Of course I'm still coming over," Sora responded, trying to keep her pace on the jog.

"God, I'm so tired," I complained, my eyes dropping a little. "Today's been dragging along too slow for my liking."

"Same here." Sora agreed, slightly holding onto her right ribcage. "This is almost like running the mile in America, except we're not running in a circle."

"Yeah," I breathed, trying not to wince as the cold air shot into my lungs harshly. "So how did you do on your speech today?"

"I got dead nervous on the speech and I ended up trying to speed through it. I also had troubles trying not to fidget around...did I mention that I'm deathly afraid of public speaking?" Sora said after tucking in her karate girl necklace back in her shirt because it kept coming out.

I laughed a little, remembering how much of a nervous wreck I was. "I was the same, the other kids looked like they couldn't understand what I was saying because I was talking too fast. What did you do your speech on?"

"I think I may've gotten strange looks from the class because I did my speech on Henry Howard Holmes." She told me. "He was known for creating a hotel and trapping tourists in there then selling their skeletons to universities. He covered his tracks well until he abducted two girls and had late reactions during his trial. He seemed like an interesting person to do my speech on."

"And you wondered why people looked at you weirdly?" I grinned, sending her an amused look. "The speech was meant to be about your idol, they probably thought that you're plotting to follow his footsteps or something."

"I never thought of having an idol, it was something that never occured to me." She chuckled somewhat, shaking her head. "The only reason why I did my speech on him was to get it done and over with, there's no way I could ever follow in his footsteps. Besides to follow in his footsteps medical school would be a requirement and the medical field isn't my cup of tea."

"You never were a fan of guts and gore," I nodded and thought back to the time we watched one of the Saw movies. "Remember that time we watched that Saw film? It was a Sunday and at night."

"I'm just not a fan of guts and gore in real life, movies are a different thing." She reminded me, "That was a fun time, watching movies like Saw at night can make a difference."

I shrugged, putting my yin yang locket in my shirt when it kept bobbing up and down, hitting me in the face a little. "It doesn't bother me that much,"

"Maybe the reason why it doesn't bother me would probably be because I watched a lot of horror films when I was younger." She guessed after putting her necklace in her shirt again for the fifth time already. "There was only one movie that made me sick to my stomach but that may've been because it was a really low budget movie."

"Ma-" I was cut off by a shout from Mr. Jackson, his blue eyes narrowing as he jogged back from the front of the running line and over to us.

"Come on ladies! Blake! Rahmonn! You're two of my best runners! Stop slacking and get a move on or you get to run another twenty laps!" He ordered then took off again towards the front of shout at another poor girl.

"Bastard," I muttered, then glanced at Sora and grinned wickedly. I was awake enough, the cold had woken me up enough for a quick run. "Want to race to the front and all the way to the finish line?"

She uttered ill remarks at Mr. Jackson but when she heard my challenge she grinned back, "I'll accept your challenge. See ya at the finish line!" She picked up her pace and almost went into a sprint but I could tell she tried to make sure she didn't waste all her energy.

I grinned wider and ran after her...

* * *

><p>Sora and I were sitting crossed legged in front of each other on my bed, my pillows propped up behind us for our backs. We were eating ice cream, frankies and benny's ice cream.<p>

"Ice cream makes everything better," I moaned, the cookie dough flavour melting on my tongue.

Sora ate another spoon full of cookie dough ice cream, "That it does, ice cream is such a magical treat." She blissfully spoke while scooping up more ice cream. "Who ever invented ice cream and the flavors is a genius."

"Hmm," I hummed in response, unable to put my delight into words. I swallowed the cold essence and smiled at her. "I still need to get you to eat Jaffa Cakes and other stuff, there's loads you can't get in America that you can get here."

"Yeah," She replied, still intoxicated by the delightful ice cream. "It'll give me a chance to say that America has no idea what it's missing out on." Sora picked out some of the cookie dough out of the ice cream and ate it before eating the actual ice cream.

I chuckled, taking my hair band out and letting my natural wavy hair fall to my shoulders, also falling down to my mid-back. "You have to enjoy the little things."

"That sounds like good advice to follow." Sora said before realizing that she too still had her hair up, so taking it out, she put my bowl to the side and did something similar to a head bang to get her hair out its brushed back state. Then she proceeded to run her fingers through her silky dark hair to get the tangles out of her hair that almost reached to her lower back.

"So hey, do you wanna hang at the park after school tomorrow?" I asked, twisting my body around and puffing up the pillows, then leaning against the bed frame and placing the ice cream on my lap.

Remaining where she was, she put my ice cream on her lap once she had finished with her hair. "Sure, its been a while since I been to a park. My mom would probably be happy that I'm getting out of the house more."

"Cool. Wanna watch a movie? I have loads and I know this website where you can watch whatever you want, even films that haven't even been out in the cinema yet," I stated, smiling at her before glancing over at my laptop, which was on my desk.

"Ooh, yes. Know any good horror movies?" Sora asked, probably wondering if there were any good horror movies she haven't seen. "What movies do you have?"

I took the ice cream bowl off my lap and hopped off the bed, I went to the shelf that was beside my big wide window. I read the movies out as my eyes scanned the horrors:

"I have _nightmare on elm street, Friday the 13th, Dawn of the dead, Chuckie, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, old classics, new horrors. I have everything, anything you name I can find- hey, what's this doing in the horror section?" I picked out a stray DVD box and looked at it, frowning when I saw 'Avatar: The last airbender' series on the cover of the box.

I heard Sora get off the bed and glanced behind me as she stood behind me, glancing over my shoulder to see what I pulled out from my movie shelf. "What's Avatar: The Last Airbender doing in the horror section?"

"Beats me," I shrugged, opening the box I saw a blank disc. "Uh... what the heck is this? This doesn't look like Avatar: The last airbender."

"Maybe the disc gotten misplaced in another box? And someone decided to place a blank disc in the box?" She suggested, shrugging too. "When I was looking for one of my Pokemon movies I ended up finding it in another case."

"My dad was always strict with me when he used to live here," I muttered, remembering something. "He built it in my head before he left to always put the discs in the right place. I don't even have a blank disc and mum never goes in my room."

"Okay, now that's just wierd." When I faced Sora, she had a thoughtful expression on her face. "How else would a blank disk get in the wrong case?"

"You wanna see what it is?" I asked, popping the disc out. "It might be a film I downloaded but completly forgot about. That's the only logical solution I can think of."

"We might as well. It's the only way to see if there's anything on it." I said, wondering what movie would be on there. "If there is a movie on it then I suggest finding a marker and labeling it."

"That's a good idea," I held out the disc for Sora to take it while I searched for a marker, my thumb jabbing towards the laptop without looking as I continued to look for a marker in my desk draw.

"We might as well. It's the only way to see if there's anything on it." I said, wondering what movie would be on there. "If there is a movie on it then I suggest finding a marker and labeling it."

"Good idea," I held out the disc for Sora to take while I pulled out a draw from my desk and searched for a marker, I also jabbed my thumb over my shoulder towards the direction of my laptop. "Could you turn it on and put the disc in please?"

"Sure thing." She took the disc from my hand and headed over to the laptop, I heard the sound which indicated my laptop switched on.

I heard a buzzing electrical sound suddenly and frowned, picking up a black board marker, I sat next to Sora, then saw the white screen. It was just white, nothing there, static.

"What the...?" I murmured, staring at the screen.

"This had better not be a DVD version of _The Ring_ cuz if it is then I'm breaking the thing." Sora half joked, I heard the little nervous tone in her voice, being a little paranoid but I didn't blame her.

"Don't joke about that, the first time I saw that was with people but the second time it seemed a LOT scarier because I was alone." I was actually freaked out by that film.

"I'm sorry, that movie also freaked me out and it still kinda does freak me out to this day." I shuddered along with her after thinking about Samara and what her victims looked like after she killed them.

I reached over and pressed the 'enter' button on the keyboard, then gave a little jump when a face appeared on the screen. A little shriek escaped both of us when the blue faded ghost like woman glanced between us, her eyes penetrating my soul when she stared at me then she vanished.

"What the fuck?" My voice was high-pitched, in shock. "That was just one of those freaky things done on purpose right? Ya know, a prank right before the movie starts,"

So I was a little freaked, but could you blame me? I was thinking and being paranoid about '_The Ring'_.

"I'm not sure," Sora spoke, both of us still suffering from the sudden appearance of the ghost woman. "I only seen a jump scare like that happen once at the beginning of the movie, but the majority of the jumps like that happen at the end of the movie. But I'll admit, that freaked me out."

"It was like she was actually staring at us," I agreed, then took a deep breath and looked at Sora with a tired smile. "Maybe we should just watch a comedy?"

"Got Zombieland?" Sora asked and my tired smile grew, a little relief washing through me.

"Yeah, I could seriously watch some zombieland."

She let out a nervous chuckle, "Hopefully that'll get our minds off that whole ghost woman scare."

After that, we fell asleep in the middle of the film, but I dreamed off the ghosty woman fading into our room, she held out her hand and my dream self took it.

Then my eyes snapped open widely and I realized this wasn't a dream when a wave of agony slowly shuddered through me, it felt like I was on fire. My blood shook in my veins, a ripping feeling stretching throughout my entire body.

I felt a floating sensation then saw that the floating woman punched her hand forward into Sora's chest before I could do anything.

The painful sensation vanished and I floated above ground as Sora followed suit and _came out of her body_. A light blue form of herself that looked like a ghost floated over to me, her eyes wide.

"What... the hell?"

It was me who spoke, my voice echoed like bells.

"Ella... please tell me this is one of those out of body experience dreams." She asked, nearly begging. She looked scared out of her mind. "Please say its a dream."

She started to get more freaked out after hearing her own voice echoing, I looked down at my hand, my breath hitching when I saw_ through_ my hand.

"Did you feel any pain?" I swallowed hard when I heard the unfamiliar bell like voice shudder throughout my bedroom. "Because if you can feel, it's real."

She went wide eyed nodded, "Yes, I did. Oh god what happened to us?" She was obviously trying to remain calm but seeing our bodies and our blue forms wasn't making things any better.

"_You are chosen_,"


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Ducks

**Water**

**Chapter 2: Demon Ducks**

**Now, like I told you last chapter, the beginning of this story was going to be a little slow, but I promise to eventually get on with the story and the avatar plot.**

**I promise that maybe in chapter 5, 6 or 7 that the real madness and fun will begin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sora and I both jumped and gaped at the eerie ghosty voice and span around. Seeing the woman form my laptop screen with floating blue hair around her head like a halo, her dress flowing and wavering at her ankles as if wind was blowing through it. Her grey sharp eyes stared at us and I felt my stomach churn when she locked eyes with me then at Sora.<p>

"Chosen for what?" I asked, swallowing hard again when my arm brushed against Sora's. I felt nothing and it went though her, a cold shudder ran down my spine.

"We're just two fifteen year old girls! What could we be chosen for?" Sora asked, her features twisting into panic and a freaked out look when she saw her arm float through mine again.

"You are Chosen," was her response, her eyes blinked slowly, calmly. "Remain calm, do not fear. You shall become great. Your future is going to be tough on you both. You will have the two elements to help your journey. You are Chosen."

"But why?" My bell-like echoed voice had become quiet, I tried to control my breathing. "Why are we chosen?"

"You are Chosen," she answered, when she was silent again I began to get frustrated and a little angry.

"Why?"

"You are Chosen,"

"What are we chosen for?" Sora demanded, getting tired of the ghost woman being a broken record.

"You are Chosen," her voice remained calm in her monotone.

"But why are we like this?" I tried, she looked down at me.

"You have to cross the spirit world,"

"Why?"

"You are Chosen."

Could this woman say anything else? For bloody hell's sake!

"Chosen for what? Could you please answer that much?" Sora asked hoping we won't get the same answer she's been giving us.

"You are Chosen,"

I was getting very annoyed now. "Please, just tell us why you need us."

"You are Chosen,"

"We gathered that," I replied sarcastically then sighed. We had to try something else. A different question maybe.

"What is our purpose?" I tried again.

"You will learn,"

"Learn what?"

"Why you are Chosen,"

"But why are we Chosen?"

"You are Chosen."

"For Christ sake!"

"Jesus has nothing to do with this,"

"Fuck you!"

"Please remain calm."

"How can we remain calm if you're not answering our questions!" Sora raised her voice, getting as annoyed as me with the lack of answers.

"Please remain calm," she said again in her monotone.

"What is our bloody purpose?" I near enough yelled.

"You will learn,"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What shall we learn and please be specific." Sora and I was close to cracking with the anger and the frustration.

"You will learn your purpose,"

"What is our purpose?"

"You are Chosen."

"I'm just going to shut up now since she's not going to tell us why we were chosen for whatever task has been set in place." Sora gave up and went into a sitting position in mid-air.

I rolled my eyes at her, being the stubborn girl I was, I faced the woman again, scowling dryly as my mind raced with the questions and how I could ask them.

"What do we have to do?"

"You are Chosen,"

"What do we have to do as the Chosen?"

"You are Chosen,"

"What's in the spirit world? What is the spirit world?"

"Three Tasks,"

"Finally!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up with relief. "What are the tasks?"

"You have three tasks,"

"Oh come on, not this again!"

"The chosen have three tasks,"

"May I ask what these three tasks are?" Sora asked, hoping that the woman would give us a proper answer.

"Three tasks," she said. "One requires strength, speed and the last requires-"

She stopped, I stared at her. "Yes? The last task is?"

"I apologize, we have run out of times for your questions," she announced.

"What? Bullshit! We're not going anywhere!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You hardly answered our questions! So don't you dare give us that bullcrap!" Sora raised her voice in disbelief that she had the nerve to say that time was up for our questions.

"We have no time for questions," she replied, as calm as ever with her monotone in place. "Please understand."

"Put us back in our bodies!" As cool as this thing was, I would feel a lot more comfortable in our bodies.

"Impossible, you are the Chosen,"

"Okay, so what you're saying is that we can't return to our bodies? Just because we're the Chosen." I swallowed hard and shared a look with Sora, who was freaked out after she asked the question.

"It is only logical," she spoke, turning her eerie gaze on Sora. "You cannot return to your bodies. You are the Chosen."

"Well, when can we return to our bodies?" Sora questioned, I noticed her shudder when the woman looked at her.

"You cannot," she answered.

"Why?"

"You are the Chosen,"

I growled, clenching my hands.

I was pissed off.

"We understand that we're the Chosen but does that give you an excuse to be a broken record!" This was starting to get irritating and Sora was to the point where she was clenching her hands into fists after getting out of her sitting position.

"You have no choice," she stated. "You are the chosen. Your fate has already been decided."

"By who?"

"I apologize, there is no more time for questions."

"By who?"

"I apologize, there is no more time for questions."

"Answer us!"

"I apologize, there is no more time for questions."

"Just answer that, please!"

"I have already given you extra time," she had declared, her grey sharp eyes narrowing a little, I felt my stomach churning with fear, the anger fading a little. "But I apologize, there is no further time for questions."

"But you haven't answered our questions!"

"We must leave,"

"No!"

"You do not have a choice,"

"So you're going to put us in a situation without knowing what to do?" Sora yelled, my blood went back to boiling, I was seriously pissed out, freaked out, scared and wanted to choke her.

"I apologize, we no longer have time to answer questions,"

"We're not leaving-hey!" She grabbed my arm tightly, then she grabbed Sora's. She closed her eyes and I shared a scared look with Sora.

"Dragon, I summon you," she whispered, I swallowed and stared at her in disbelief. Dragon?

Entering the room from who knows where was a long, narrow dragon resembling what Chinese dragons looked looked like. His eyes were a striking yellow that could enduce fear, his teeth were sharp, his breath was quite atrocious. The dragon's blue wings and scales defined what it was in its majestic form.

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but THERE'S A BLOODY DRAGON IN MY ROOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, eyes wide.

"Please remain calm,"

"Calm my freaking arse!"

"How can we stay calm when there's a fricken dragon in Ella's room!" Sora also yelled in shock that there was a god damn DRAGON in my room. "Does he even like people on him?" Sora meekly asked, looking at the dragon before doing anything.

"Just get on!" The DRAGON snapped in a deep, rough, husky voice, near enough roaring in our faces. I yelped, cowering behind Sora.

Sora yelped in surprise like me and tried to get behind me which resulted in us trying to get behind one another. "The dragon spoke," her voice seemed to raise an octave out of fear and shock. "Maybe we should get on the dragon, Ella."

"Forgive him, he didn't have his lunch and get gets moody when he is hungry,"

That fact somehow didn't settle me.

"Yes, I'm very hungry," the dragon gave us a look which I didn't like.

"And why is it that you neglected to feed him?" We both saw the look in his eyes that seemed that he wanted to eat. I didn't want to be Dragon chow. "I don't like that look he's giving us Ella."

"You are the chosen," I was getting fed up she just kept saying that. "He will not eat you."

"My patience is running thin!" He roared loudly, his jaw opening widely which showed his very sharp and large teeth.

"Please proceed to get on the dragon," the woman ordered politely, her grey eyes staring down at us.

It didn't look like we had a choice.

And I hated that.

Putting on a fake happy persona, Sora said: "let's get on the dragon shall we?" She looked nervous as she got on the dragon and tried to stay where she was.

"Right, you bite me and I'll get you neutered," I warned, pointing a threatening finger at him. he snapped his teeth and me and I yelped, backing away. I swear I saw a smirk on his scaly face. Bastard...

"Please get on the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it," I snapped. I gulped and got on the dragon, in front of Sora as I held onto his slight fur on his blue head. "Right so how does this wor-_ahhhhhhh_!" My sentence ended in a long scream at the top of my lungs as he shot off in the air and went straight through the wall, rising up into the sky. Too fast.

"To be honest, if you don't think about it, riding the dragon is just like riding a roller coaster." She tried to tell me while hanging onto either me or whatever she could hold onto on the dragon. I gripped his fur, shrieking.

"I hate roller coasters!" I yelled over the wind but let out a nervous laugh then a half excited half fear filled squeal as we flew straight down then back up again, my stomach churning.

"Oh god, I think my stomach dropped!" Sora yelled over the wind. "This has got to be the most insane thing that has happened in my entire life!"

"Ditto!" I screamed back, my eyes closed. "Please! Please! Please! Slow down!"

"We're going into the spirit world kid!" He roared back. "This is going to be a rough ride so hold on! The quicker we get there, the quicker I get my lunch!"

So his lunch is more important than our lives? Fantastic!

"Why didn't you eat before coming here?"

"Do you want to be my lunch little girl? Regardless of your future and purpose for the world, I'm starving!" He snarled roughly.

"I prefer not to be eaten, please!" Sora held on tighter to me to the point I was struggling to breathe but I let her hold onto me, she was scared.

"Hm!" He grunted back.

"Hold on tightly," the woman's voice entered our mind and I realized that she wasn't riding the dragon but flying next to us!

"You don't have to tell us twice!" I snuggled my head closer to the dragons neck, holding onto him as tightly as I could as Sora yelled over the wind behind me. "Why aren't you on the dragon?"

"I am a ghost," she gave her a look as if to say 'duh' which was the most emotion I have ever seen her reveal. "I do not require to fly upon a dragon."

"Yeah, because that makes sense," she muttered into my ear.

I suddenly felt a strange feeling wash through my body, as if I was being ripped again. My head span dizzily then my body felt like it was being stretched, my head hurt badly and when I got a burning electric shock wash through my body I screamed in pain, Sora following in toe.

When I opened my eyes, everything was white but everything flashed purple and then blue, fading into an awe striking view. Plants, trees, strange flowers, noises of moneky's, lions, birds. I even saw a smoking panda which was one of the most weirdest things of the day.

I was suddenly falling and falling, screaming, the wind blowing my face. But when I opened my eyes since I closed them during the fall, I saw I was floating an inch from the ground. I then fell and grunted as my body collided with the grass covered ground.

I looked up and groaned, then gasped when I saw Sora's Pj long sleeve caught on a tree bench, she was hanging over a duck pond. Or at least, a pond with a cross-breed of ducks that also looked like turtles.

_Turtle ducks... from Avatar?_ I realized with disbelief and doubt flowing through me.

"That was not fun in the least...Hey!" Sora gained back my attention, her eyes widening slightly when she looked below her and then noticed the duck-turtle cross breed. "Are those Turtle-ducks? Like the ones we saw in Avatar during Zuko's childhood flashback?"

Suddenly they hissed, jaws snapping, hungry hissing escaping them as they jumped up and down, flapping their wings, we saw their feet, which looked like demon claws. Their eyes flashed red to yellow to back to red, trying to eat Sora like piranha's.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, startled as I jumped back after trying to pet one that looked so, so innocent. "What the hell?"

"Hurry!" Sora yelled back while retracting her legs so the turtle ducks couldn't get her legs and she grabbed onto the other branch to better her odds of not falling. "I wasn't aware that turtle ducks ate meat!"

"They aren't supposed to! I don't even think they're turtle-ducks!" My eyes sought out something but then I saw a very long vine hanging from the tree and got an idea. "Sora? Try to throw that vine to me, but don't move too much otherwise you'll fall and become lunch after all!"

Seeing the vine Sora reached up to grab it. Once she had it in her hand and she waited until she stopped moving around then with the strength she could muster up from the postition she was in, "Here, catch!" She tossed the vine to me the best she could still trying not to let the vicious crossbreed animals get to her.

It slipped from my fingers when I tried to catch it and only ended up tripping over a blasted rock. I recoiled back when the cross breed demons started to turn their attention to me. Bugger. "Sorry! Try again!"

Using her leg to get the vine back to her, she unwrapped it from her leg, "Okay, one, two, three." She counted off and when she got to three she threw the vine again but had to quickly grab the branch so she could stop swinging around.

I caught it this time, then wrapped it around my arm, pulling on it tightly and tugging for good measure. "Ok, hang on, just stay there," I said as I walked around the pond and looked for something that I could use.

"It's not like I can go anywhere!" Sora said and managed to pull herself up and got herself to sit comfortably on the branch, it creaked a little but never the less, held up her weight.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Right, sorry." Then I turned around and gasped when I saw an animal that looked like a cross between a horse and a rhino. But he was staring at me, red eyes narrowed. "Uh... Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen: I'm going to let go of this vine and lure this hungry and scary looking creature away, but I promise I will come back, ok?"

Before she could answer, the creature lunged, snarling.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Task

**Water**

**Chapter 3: The First Task**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**I own nothing, Sora is owned by Fox Mew Brittany and Elena (Ella) is owned by myself.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I screamed, dropping the vine as I ran as fast as my long legs could carry me. I ran through the trees, jumping and stumbling over branches that had fallen. The horse-rhino roared like a freaking lion and continued to chase me.<p>

It snarled like a big lion and bumped its head up and down, sharp shark teeth bared as it charged after me, it bumped into a tree, giving me a little head-start but it soon recovered and ran after me, hot on my tail.

I jumped up and climbed a tree, it crashed into said tree and knocked it down, I screamed as the tree tilted, but it didn't fall down. I gripped onto the tree tightly, wrapping my arms around it like a tree hugger trying to defend it from builders trying to knock it down.

I gulped and noticed it had trouble to run around, it must have trouble seeing despise his eyes looking straight at me. It was like he was looking through me, blind. But he could sense where I was.

I thought back to the film '_Dare Devil_' and thought that maybe this creature saw the same way, or like Togh, through sound. It could see through either smell or sound.

I yelped and held on tightly to the tree again when his head rammed it. Then I glanced at the direction Sora was in then got an idea.

This was suicide.

But hey, I was a stupid and crazy girl.

"Oi!" I gained it's attention, then grabbed a vine from the tree, I yanked on it as hard as I could, it broke and I jumped down, landing right behind the creature, I jumped on it's back (awkwardly since it was way taller than me) and tried to wrap the vine around it's muzzle.

It roared in rage and jumped up and down like a bull, I yelped and held on as tight as I could, trying and failing loads of times to wrap the vine around it's neck. This worked way better in the movies!

Finally, after my hundredth try and with bruises (not badass at all) I managed to wrap the vine tightly around his neck, then in his mouth like reins, he growled and bucked up, charging off into a direction.

"Please stop!" I shrieked, thinking it talked like the Dragon and the woman, it suddenly slowed down and I sighed with relief and a little disbelief. "So you do understand me?"

"Yes," he rose suddenly, I fell down on my back and grunted, groaning. He started to walk off, ever so eerily calmly but I stood up, groaning and holding my back a little.

"Please, could you help me?"

"Why would I do that?" He sneered, I backed away and my back touched the tree when he cornered me. "Your annoying talking with that girl in the tree woke me."

"That's why you tried to kill me?" I asked with disbelief and a little anger flowing through me. "Because I woke you up?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you," I frowned. "If I wanted, your body would be bloodied and mangled on the ground."

I gulped, was everything so violent in the spirit world? First the dragon, then the demon ducks, now him. "Good to know."

"Hm," he grunted, then huffed through his nose as me, I gagged at the smell and he turned around, starting to walk away again.

"Please, I just need a little help," I tried again, following him.

"Stop following me you insolent little girl," he growled in his gruff deep voice, but didn't bother to look at me as he continued to walk away, upping his pace.

"Hey!" I jogged to catch up with him. "Isn't there a way we could work something out? Ya know: I scratch your back you scratch mine?"

"I most sincerely do not want to scratch your back," he sneered, sending me a look of disgust.

"It's a human saying," I squeaked when his red eyes narrowed into scary looking slits at me. "It means I help you out and you return the favour. Please? My friend is going to be Demon Duck bait if you don't."

"Annoying little humans," he huffed, turning around, I sighed.

"I'll do anything, I'll be in your debt, just _please_," I pleaded. "I'm begging you here."

"Why should I help some pitiful little human?" He snorted through his nose like a horse would do, he looked like he wore and expression where he thought he was above the very idea of helping me.

"Uh..." then something clicked in my mind and I feigned a sad sigh and turned around, I smirked a little. "Oh well, I guess I'm stuck in the spirit world _forever_. I'll probably follow you around..."

"I'll do it!" He growled out quickly, not wanting me to stay. I turned around, unable to keep the little smirk off my face. "Come on! The sooner you help your friend the sooner you leave."

"Thank you!" I grinned, he huffed, grumbling something about insolent little girls and blackmail.

When we got back to Sora, I waved at her. "Turns out he wasn't trying to eat me!"

"Yet," he growled lowly, I swallowed hard and stepped away from him.

"That's good to know, Ella, I think the demon ducks are trying to learn how to fly!" Brit waved back then got back to holding onto the branch for dear life and avoiding her legs being munched on.

"Don't worry! Just sit tight until I tell you the signal!"

I turned to the horse-rhino creature with horns. "let me tie this to your horns, when I say so, pull as hard as you can,"

"Just do it already," he said impatiently, I tied it very tightly to his horns, he gave a rough tug to make sure it was secure. I grabbed the end of the vine and got ready to throw it. "Sora! Catch this!"

Positioning myself to where I could wrap my legs around the branch, I readied myself to catch the vine. "I'm ready!"

"Ok, one! Two! Three!" I threw the vine up to her, hoping she'd catch it.

Unfortunately she missed the vine, she tried to grab it before it fell in the water but luck just wasn't on our side. "Sorry Ella! I missed."

"Damn," I cursed, I glanced at the tree near Sora's, but I wouldn't be able to jump that far... "I have another idea! Here, give me the vine," I untied the vine from his horns then whispered the plan in his ear, he snorted through his nose and walked off to where I told him to go.

I climbed the tree the opposite of the small but wide pond, struggling and falling here and there, my grip slipping a little, but I managed to get up there eventually.

I then looked at Sora and looked down, gulping at the demon ducks as some of them turned their attention to me.

"Try to catch this," I threw it over after counting down to tree.

Making a scooping motion with her arms she managed to catch the vine. "I got it!" She cheered until she notice that some of the demon ducks were looking at me. "Why is everything here so violent?"

"Beats me!" I replied. "Ok, now tie the vine to the tree, make sure it's secure.

"Alright." She responded as she proceeded to tie the vine around the tree and made sure it was tied tight. "Okay, I think I got it. Vines are a tad more difficult to work with than rope but since we don't have rope it'll due."

I tied the other end of the very long vine to my arm then climbed down carefully, I walked around the pond and pulled as hard as I could. The tree tilted but didn't do much.

"Right, Sora?" I asked, making sure she was listening.

"Yeah, Ella?" She asked, looking at me.

"You need to hold on very, very _tightly_ now ok? Don't let go of that tree no matter what." I ordered, then glanced at the rhino-horse.

Hearing that she got to where she was hugging the tree like a tree-hugger. I prayed her grip wouldn't slip. "I'm hanging on as tight as I can. If I had a choice between hanging onto a falling tree or being eaten by demon turtle ducks, I'd choose the tree."

"Ok, well, that's kind of the point," I smiled sheepishly before yelling out:

"Now!"

The creature snarled and charged forward, ramming himself into Sora's tree, it shook and tilted more. But it didn't fall. "

"I'll pull, you push!" I ordered, he did as I said and kept ramming into the tree, it shook wildly and got closer towards the pond, the demon ducks hissed and snarled at Sora, almost nipping her leg.

Sora yelped when the ducks almost nipped her leg, "The thing almost got my leg!" I yanked hard on the vine, only for it to snap in half and before I could grab the broken end, it fell into the pond with the demon ducks.

"Sora? Hold on the tightest you have ever held onto something before!" I yelled, then backed away a little, knowing that the tree was going to fall. "Ram it harder Horse-rhino man!"

With one last hard ram, the tree fell over, bringing Sora with it.

As the tree got rammed and fell Sora let out a fearful scream as she tried to keep her death grip on the tree. I jumped, ducked and rolled out the way when the tree landed in the spot I was standing.

Sora fell out the tree from the force and landed on top of me. I groaned in pain, the breath knocked out of me.

Omph!" was the sound that came out of her when she landed, "I never thought I missed land so much!" then she seemed realized that she landed on me. "Oh my god, Ella I'm so sorry." She got off of me and offered me a hand up.

I took her offered hand and stood next to her, rubbing my pained stomach and ribcage, groaning. "It's ok, urgh..." I turned to the horse-rhino man and smiled tiredly. "Thanks for the help."

"Whatever, now get out of my sight," he growled, then turned around and tottered off.

"We're awfully sorry to disturb you," Sora apologized to the crossbreed as it was trotting off. "Now where do we go? I doubt that the ghost woman's going to show up again and give us practically no answers like before."

Just like then, she popped out of nowhere, causing both Sora and I to yelp in surprise. Then I angrily clenched my fists "Speaking of the devil."

What the frick was all that about?" Sora demanded from the ghost woman, "Do you have any idea what you did, I was stuck in a tree with a risk of becoming demon duck bait while Ella almost got killed by the horse-rhino!" Sora let out her anger in her explaination of what almost happened.

"Please cease your anger," she told us.

"Do you have _ANY_ idea how much danger we were in?" I shouted angrily.

"It was necessary," she replied. "You are Chosen, therefore, you will be given tests to see if you are really the Chosen."

"You're not making any sense!" She really wasn't making any sense. "You said you knew we were the Chosen!"

"You are the Chosen," she stated, I tried to slap her but my hand went straight through her. "Please cease your anger."

"You're the one who's causing our anger!

"Please cease your anger," she said, I growled out in annoyance, face-palming.

"Goosfraba, goosfraba, oh what the heck am I doing that never works!" Sora tried calming herself by mimicing the movie 'Anger Managment' but we both knew beforehand that it wasn't going to work. I sent her an amused look. "Okay, how about you talk and we listen, okay?"

"Acceptable," she finally answered.

"Thank you. Hopefully that'll go over more smoothly."

You are the Chosen," She started. "And for that, you must take our tests. We choose you to pass or fail the tests, if you fail the first task, which results in one of you dying, you go home. But if you pass the first task, We know it is a probability that you are the Chosen."

"Once you have passed all three tasks, you may pass through the spirit world. You may fulfil your duty as the Chosen." She finished.

"But as the Chosen, what is our duty?" She looked at me.

"You are the Chosen, that is the only answer I may give you now. In future, if you pass all three tasks, you may have the answers you are looking for."

"If we pass the three tests we get answers?"

"It will not be..." she paused. "You will not gain answers by demanding them. Once you have completed the three tasks, you begin your true journey."

"Are you going to tell us how to pass the three tasks?" I crossed my arms over my chest, exchanging a look with Sora.

"No, you must pass the tests on your own."

"Okay, just to get this out of my head, are all the animals here so violent? Cuz I thought turtle ducks were docile creatures." Sora asked.

"Those are not ordinary turtle-ducks." She declared, turning her icy gaze on Sora. "This is not the good nor the bad side of the spirit world. This is the in between. Both the side of yin and the side of yang may enter here."

"Thanks for clearing that up." She meekly spoke as she backed up a bit when the woman placed her icy glare on her.

"Look, we're not the Chosen. As far as I know, I'm pretty sure the Chosen can fight back against bullies and can ignore all the taunts thrown their way," I winced a little, remembering when a girl threw a shoe at me and another bitch pulled my uniform skirt down when I wasn't looking. "Trust me, I'm not your gal. I'm not a warrior."

"I have to agree with Ella, I'm not a fighter. I can barely talk to new people let along be the Chosen." Sora said, I sent her a sympathetic look. She was probably remembering the times when she was picked on and had an emotional breakdown and went home crying because she was nice and polite to the teachers, being called a freak for reading Manga. I didn't think she was a freak though, she was my best friend.

I patted Sora's arm, remembering all the rough times on us. The woman spoke again. "You do not reward yourself enough. You too are more wise than you give yourself credit for. You can fight till the end. You are both strong, emotionally and physically. And that was the real first test which you have passed. The first practical test was meaningless. But a look into your memories reveals to me how strong you really are."

"How are we strong?" I asked, frowning. "I never did anything about it. The bullying, the name calling, the horrible things the girls _and_ boys did to me."

"Your father left when you were but twelve years old and you never saw him again," She answered and I flinched, remembering that. I clenched my jaw. "You helped your mother, you got through it easily. You will grow stronger. A lot stronger. Both of you."

"Yeah, but I hated him anyway, he made my mum and my life hell," I muttered, not so confident in my voice anymore. My father was a touchy subject.

"And yet for twelve years you put up with him, you fought back against your own flesh and blood. you are stubborn, determined. Your heart is strong child."

"Young Sora," she placed her ghost hand on Sora's shoulder, though it didn't touch her. "You refused to go down to their level. You have strong will power and a strong heart just as Ella. You may not fight back because you are scared, but you are still strong. I have witnessed everything in your life. It does not matter you had some help from a therapist, or a teacher. You have wisdom in you that you have yet to reach."

"You have been through so much," she glanced between us. "Both of you have been through enough to cause somebody your age to go insane. But you are still standing, together you are the strongest girls I have ever seen."

Sora was quiet, thinking over what the ghost woman said about us. I looked to my friend to see how she's taking it, knowing that we gotten into touchy subjects. She returned my look.

It is time,"

I looked at the woman, frowning. "For what?"

"The next task." She replied.

"What's the second task?" She started to fade away. "Hey! Wait!"

"What's our second task?" Sora asked frantically while she was fading, "Please tell us."

She didn't answer, then she was gone.

"No!" I shouted after her, then hissed in annoyance. "Dammit!"

"Just our luck." Sora muttered, looking around she asked, "So what should we do now?"

"I guess we wonder around until something else tries to kill us," I joked lightly, but was still nervous. I was tired after all that, it took it out of me.

"I guess we could do that." My best friend nevously spoke, wondering where we could possibly go. "This is just unbelievable, chosen for a task we have no knowledge about and have to pass three tasks to prove we're the Chosen. It sounds like something out of an anime." She made the comparison to our situation to most plots of some anime shows.

"Yeah," I breathed, then looked around, then saw a path leading towards somewhere light. "Maybe we should go that way. At least we'll have light on our side."

"Normally the saying 'Don't go towards the light' would be appropriate but that light looks inviting." She agreed on our path to take.

"Come on," I drag Sora with me, she walked along side me, we both yelped in surprise when we heard an eerie howl. I swear the rocks moved once but dismissed that as my mind playing tricks on me.

"Hey, is that water?" I asked with some relief as I looked into a cave we passed. Water was dripping down the side of the cave. I started to walk towards it for a drink. "Thank god, I'm so thirsty,"

Uh, Ella, I don't think you should go towards it." I said staying back, getting a bad feeling about the cave. "Something about it doesn't feel right, besides did you hear the sound of rocks moving?"

Lone Wolf says:

"Don't be so paranoid, it's just water," I rolled my eyes and looked at the water as I walked towards the cave. "The rocks didn't move Sora."

"Sometimes paranoia is your friend." I said as I inspected the water running down the cave wall. "Besides where is that water even coming from?"

Where's your sense of adventure Sora?" I grinned at her over my shoulder, then stepped into the cave. I jumped up and down but nothing happened. Nothing moved. "See?"

I heard a sound behind me and Sora screamed 'look out!' to me so I stumbled back, a crossbreed between a snake and something I couldn't put my finger on lunged pass me, when my back collided with the cave wall roughly, everything vibrated and shook.

I looked at Sora with panic and fear when the rocks suddenly caved me in, something hit my head and I felt light-headed. Black spots filled my vision and I fell to the ground...


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Task

**Water**

**Chapter 4: The Second Task.**

**Disclaimer: I only own ocs, Elena (Ella) and Fox Mew Brittany owns Sora.**

**Enjoy!**

**If anybody's even reading this...**

* * *

><p>I groaned, my vision was blurry and I felt something wet at the back of my head, I touched it and winced at the tender aching and throbbing feel.<p>

I brought my hand back and licked it to identify what it was, tasting something metallic, coppery, _blood_, I realized. I groaned and coughed harshly a few times, it was pitch-black and I couldn't see anything.

"Ella, you okay?" I heard Sora ask as I rubbed my aching head.

"Sora?" My throat was rough and it hurt, I coughed harshly again, standing up. "I can't see anything!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to try to get you out," I heard her say. "I just have one thing to say...I told you so!" I growled, clenching my fists in annoyance.

"Now isn't the time to be a- ow! Son of a bitch!" I hissed, holding my light-headed and dizzy head. It ached and throbbed painfully.

"If you have any injuries just make sure that you apply pressure to the wound, don't leave it in water and try to find something to use as a bandage." She informed me. "I gotta see if there's another way out fo the cave, don't worry I'll be back for you."

"Sure! I'll just sit here in the dark and who knows? Maybe the lack of oxygen will kill me! Yippe!" I snapped, being the lovely sarcastic gal I was, I winced but kept pressure on my head.

_**~Sora Pov~**_

Running through the wooded area along side the cave but when the right side of the cave shown no possible openings I sprinted back to the entrance and went down the left only to find no exit. Feeling panicky I got back to the entrance and looked around to see if I could find something to use.

"Sora! I-I think waters coming in!" Ella's sudden panicked voice was muffled by the rocks in the cave.

"Oh god, just stay calm, I'm going to get help." I said with a feeling of fear wash over me. Finding nothing I chose to go into the woods to see if I can get help from an animal strong enough to break through the rocks.

"God, where's a rough rhino or a badger mole when you need one." I rushed through bushes to find a cub of a crossbreed. "I hope you are what I think you are."

"Oh crap!" Ella's voice sounded even more panicked and fearful, since she was in the face of death. "Hurry! I don't want to drown!"

I walked closer to the cub to see that indeed my suspicion was correct; the cub was a sabertooth moose lion. "Now where's your mama." I looked around only to find that once I turned around I was face to face with the adult.

"Hi mama," it roared at me and out of instinct I ran away from it only to have it chase me. "I must be out of my fricken mind! Don't worry Ella, I'm coming!"

"This water is freaking _COLD_!"

Managing to get back to the cave entrance the adult sabertooth moose lion gotten a few feet or yards in front of me, looked ready to charge and it ran at me.

"Ella, get to the side of the cave, quick!" I quickly warned her before having to move out of the way once the angered moose lion was close enough and had rammed into the wall, breaking through it.

Seeing the moose lion break through the rocks, water had spewed out of cave and Ella was readjusting her eyes to the light. "Ella come on! Mama's not going to be happy when she snaps back to reality." I was ready to run but I wasn't going to leave Ella behind.

I grabbed her wrist to keep Ella from falling over when she jogged over to me, "Hope you're ready to run." I said before running away from the sabertooth moose lion while dragging Ella behind me.

I looked back for a quick second to see where the moose lion was, unfortunately she snapped out of her dizzy state and was chasing after us.

Looking ahead to see any potential getaways I seen that there was a bamboo field to the right of us so running with Ella into the field knowing that the moose lion was still behind us.

Using the close growing plants as a cover, we stopped running and knelt to the ground to better our chances to avoid being seen. "How's your head Ella?" I asked in a hushed tone after the moose lion let out a roar.

She groaned quietly, holding onto her head and wiping some of the blood that dripped down her temple. "I feel sick... isn't that a sign of concussion?"

"I'm not sure but I think the nausia is caused by the blood loss. We gotta dress your wound to stop the bleeding and prevent it from getting infected." I said, trying my best to diagnose what would be cauing Ella to feel sick. "But I think you may have a concussion."

"Well, that's bloody fantastic isn't it?"

Looking around us, I noticed that there was no sign of the moose lion and I figured now was the best time to move away from the area. "We should try to find a place to rest for a bit, I'm not sure how to treat a concussion so hopefully it won't cause any permanant damage."

"One second, oh I'm going to vomit," she gagged, her hand flying to her mouth as she tried not to up chuck.

Hearing that I quickly looked away because if I saw Ella up chuck I would most likely do the same but I ended up gagging a few seconds after she did. "Just relax, breath slowly and please don't throw up."

When Ella spun away from me to up chuck I tried not to look and I covered my nose so I didn't pick up on the scent. "Feel better?" I asked, I though that was a stupid question but I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Peachy," her tone was full of sarcasm.

"You up to relocating now, somewhere preferably with water and good cover?" I asked, but I was willing to wait until Ella was feeling a bit better before moving.

"Let's just move, help me up,"

Helping Ella up off the ground we got out of the bamboo field and went through shrubs and bushes to find a place to let Ella rest. Finding a small pond, luckily uninhabited by anything as far as I could see, I tore one of my pajama sleeve soaked it in the water and brought it back to Ella to clean the wound before wrapping it up.

"Now I look like Pudsey the bear," Ella pouted, but sighed and smiled tiredly up at me. "Thanks."

I let out a small chuckle after wringing out the water and wrapping the torn sleeve around Ella's head to cover the wound and also made sure it didn't cause any discomfort. "No problem,"

"Is the pmsing moose-lion gone yet?" Ella asked, closing her eyes as she started to relax.

Quickly looking around our current area I let out a sigh of relief when I couldn't find a trace of the moose lion, "Yes ma'am, the moose lion is gone. Hopefully this'll be the last time we see her."

"Indeed she is gone."

Ghost lady's back again." I spoke, letting myself sit down on the ground and waited around to see if she was going to show up and say whether we passed or failed.

Ella stood up, glaring at the woman in outrage. "Hey! I almost died! _Again_! Thanks for nothing!"

"I had to provoke the sabertooth moose lion to save Ella, that was not fun and because of the cave caving in Ella's hurt." I said my piece in the complaint against performing these tasks that could possibly end up getting us killed.

"And _again,_ I almost died! Are you trying to kill us? Bring it on right now because I would rather die now instead of dying by some stupid surprise of your god damn sleeve!" Ella started to throw pathetic air punches at her, mocking her. "Come on! Bring it!"

"Twice we almost died and you're telling us to stay calm." I said to her then added, "Not an easy task lady."

"Would you be calm if you almost got killed-twice!" Ella then realized who she was talking to. "Oh, yeah. You're a cyborg! You don't feel!"

"Technically she's a ghost."

"Whatever! The point is she almost got us killed!...Twice!"

"True,"

"Your complaining doesn't prove anything," she spoke. "You are the Chosen. It is your duty."

"Well I don't want to be Chosen!" Ella shouted, narrowing her eyes at her. "Ya know what? I'm done! I'm done with all this! Send us back!"

"You must grow up-"

"We're only kids!"

"Not the point, you must learn, you are Chosen."

"Just send us back! Get other Chosen ones or whatever!"

"You cannot be sent back, your souls are eternally here, once you cross the boarder between our worlds you will be unable to cross back."

"Then I'll find some way to get out myself!" Ella started to leave. "Come on Sora!"

"Coming," I proceeded to follow closely behind Ella. "I can't believe she had the nerve to say that we're trapped here. That's just sick and wrong on so many levels."

"I know," Ella rubbed her temple, were some blood escaped and rolled down the side of her head. "We have to find a way out Sora. I can't stand it. I hate it here."

"I pretty much don't care for it here either. Maybe we can find a dragon that'll willingly help us get back to where we belong." I hoped that we really weren't stuck here in this in spirit world.

"I doubt we'll find a 'willing' dragon per say, besides I don't even know where we are in this no mans land." Ella said.

I was just saying and trying to be an optimist. Usually I'm a pessimist and think of the worst possible outcome."

"I bet we should head over there," Ella pointed over to where the mountains were, very tall hills. "In movies that's normally the main location for a dragon. Let's hope I'm right."

"All we can do is hope." I agreed with Ella and started to make our way up to the mountain. "But yes, that would be where dragons are usually located."

"Hopefully, we don't have to face any more bloody moose lions," Ella grumbled, walking along side me.

That would be a total f.m.l. moment." I responded to my friend. "Let's try not to jinx ourselves."

We spoke too soon, the psming mamma moose-lion was standinf a few feet away form us, snarling.

"No! Is there a higher force at work here that set on making our lives miserable?" I groaned, not believing our luck. "We're no where near the cub, why is it still mad at us?"

"_That_ could be why," Ella pointed at the cub that was swimming in the little pond not far away from us. "She thinks we're going to attack it."

Seeing the cub swimming in the pond I literally face palmed at the situation we unwittingly gotten ourselves into. "I swear, life hates us. So shall we run?"

"We shall,"

With that, we sprinted for our lives.

Running from the angered moose lion, not seeing a cave nearby but plenty of tall trees I quickly asked, "Ella, how good are you at climbing trees?"

"I got called monkey at school, what do you think?"

"Okay, let's get ready to be monkeys." I pointed to a tall tree just ahead of us. "We'll try waiting out the mother from up there."

"Excellent,"

With that once Ella and I got to the tree we proceeded to climb up the tree with ease and climbed further up to better our chances of not getting caught by the angry animal. "I gotta get used to climbing trees again, when I was little I fell out of a tree and bruised my tail bone. Since then I haven't climbed trees." Getting situated on a strudy branch, "How long do you think we'll be up here."

"Hours, maybe even a day, I don't know how long it would take until this moose lion will give up. Isn't she kind of a spirit? They don't need rest or food,"

"Yeah, but she has a cub so maybe she'll leave to make sure her cub is safe." I hoped, looking down to see that the moose lion was looking up at us.

"God, why did this happen to us? Was this that DVD?" She groaned, leaning her head against the tree. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have opened it."

"It's not your fault, curiosity got the best of us. Now we know in the future that if either of us find a blank disc in a random case we throw it out." Ella leaned back against the tree. "And before we do, we break it into a million pieces." She added.

"Yes, so that no one else would be in the same situation as us."

"Well actually I was thinking that it would never be able to bother us or make us come back here again but yeah, I'll go with that."

"I'll go with what you said too." I pulled a leaf out of the tree and began tearing it apart out of boredom. "What do you think we were chosen for? I mean what's so important that a ghost woman forces two teenage girls into life or death situations?"

"I haven't a clue, but that disc was in the avatar box, so it must have something to do with Avatar Aang."

"Probably, but maybe there's more to that. Maybe something has gone wrong and the Chosen are needed to reset the balance?" I guessed, trying to see if there was a reasonable explaination for our problem.

"I don't know," Ella said hopelessly. "But we can't just sit here and guess, we shouldn't even talk about it. Curiosity got us stuck in this mess."

"True, but how else are we going to get out of this mess. It's not like we can summon a friendly spirit to help us return home." I let the small pieces of the leaf fall to the ground and I went onto picking more.

"...Wait, isn't there that Avatar uh... Riko? Or something?" Her eyes flashed with realization. "Roku!"

"Yes! Avatar Roku, maybe we could try to call him for help." A new wave of hope washed over me when Avatar Roku got mentioned in the conversation.

"How do we call him though? We can't just wave our arms in the air and shout '_Bazinga_!' because god knows that isn't going to work,"

"Good question," I thought about it trying to think back on how Aang called Avatar Roku for guidance. "Do you remember how Aang called Roku for help?"

"I think he focused his chi and did some Avatar crap or something," She shook her head. "I'm sorry, my memory is a little fuzzy, I haven't watched it in ages. I just know the basic details. But we aren't even Avatar's Sora, I think only Avatars can call their ancestors."

"Crap! And I figure that going to Roku's shrine is out of the question since we're here." I rubbed my temples to help concentrate on finding our solution. "How about..." I paused then let out a sigh, "what's the use, I got nothing."

"Wait! Let me try something," Ella looked down at the moose lion, seeing her snarl at her. "Excuse m- _ahhh_!" The branch snapped and she fell to the ground, right behind the moose lion.

She slowly turned around, her eyes shining red for a split second. Ella gulped. "Bugger..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Task

**Water**

******Chapter 5: The Final Task******

******Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and Elena (Ella) while Sora belongs to Fox Mew Brittany (Awesome gal ^_^)******

******Next chapter, we're entering the Avatar's world! WHOO!******

******Enjoy!******

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ Ella Pov~<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Ella!" Sora cried as I saw her trying to climb down. "Please miss sabertooth moose lion, don't hurt her. We had no intention of harming your cub we're just trying to find a way out of here and we just happened to cross your path." She quickly explained to the moose lion.<p>

She stalked towards me slowly, not showing any sign of listening to Sora, I shuffled and crawled back frantically. My converse's kicking against the floor, the dirty ash puffing in the air each time my foot scraped against the ground.

"Look, Moose-Lion lady," I gasped for breath, trying to get air in my lungs after the fall knocked the wind out of me. I knew there was no way I could survive this. "Kill me, but leave Sora out of this. She didn't mean to provoke you or hurt your cub, she was just trying to save my life."

Getting on the ground Sora ran to me. "Moose-lion, what Ella's saying is true, I didn't mean to provoke you my friend was trapped in the cave and I couldn't get her out on my own. I had no intention of hurting your cub, I could never hurt an innocent animal."

She growled lowly, it reminded me a little of the alien hunters from '_Predator'_. She titled her head then when I stood and pushed Sora behind me slightly, she bowed her head. "I apologize for the misunderstanding young ones."

I gaped in disbelief at the fact that every animal here seemed to talk then shook my head. "We apologize too. We didn't mean to bring any harm."

"We're really sorry." Sora apologized once she got over the shock of the creature talking. Did all animals talk here? "We're just trying to find our way out of here. By here I mean this spirit world, would you know any way out of here?"

"There are only two options," she purred, sitting on her bum as her tail wavered a little behind her. "A dragon is the best way to fly out of the spirit world and back into your own, but you must present the dragon with a gift so he will see you as worthy. Or, you must complete your tasks and fulfil your duty as the Chosen and you will be allowed to return home. Yes, I know about that. AKio has told me."

"So Akio's her name," Sora muttered, I could tell she was musing over the two choices. "Thank you so much for your assistance." Sora turned to me. "Two choices, dragon or doing what Akio wanted us to do and complete the tasks to be the Chosen?"

"Uh... Moose-Lion...lady," what? I didn't know her name. "I don't suppose you could tell us what would be a good gift for a dragon?"

"A chimera's heart would be a wise choice," my eyes bugged out of my head.

Sora's mouth hung open just like me and went wide eyed. "Uh...and where could we find a chimera?" My friend asked.

"The most preferable one a dragon would accept would be under water in the ocean," she answered.

"Any ideas on how to kill a chimera?" I whispered to Sora. "Under _water_?"

"Not a clue, but I would guess using something sharp." She whispered back to me, "I had no clue that chimeras lived underwater."

"The Luna spirit only lets those of worthy blood enter her ocean," she stated. "I cannot help you kill a chimera, but a weak spot is on it's back." she offered advice, we were both eager to accept it.

"Thank you for the advice miss Moose-lion." Sora thanked the kind crossbreed then asked me, "Want to take our chances with the Luna spirit or option B?"

"The former option, would you rather take on an army of Ozai's soilder's and go through all four seasons? Or take on the chimera?" I asked, a little fearful shudder ripping through me at the thought of fighting a chimera.

Sora had squeaked when she inhaled trying to figure out what would be our choice. "Both just seem so life-threatening. Chimera or Ozai plus four seasons?" She did a scale motion with her hands as if she were weighing the options.

"I don't know, what happens if we died fighting the chimera?" I forced the words out, the thought of me dying here or dying at _ALL_ was not an option for me. "Would we go back to your world?"

"No, you will remain here forever,"

I gulped.

Great.

"So either way, we're both screwed," I declared.

"F.o.l," my brown eyed friend groaned, "This is just making our choice that much harder to make, but just to put this out I'm a fan of living."

"Ditto," I rubbed the back of my neck, groaning. "Why couldn't anything in our life ever be simple?"

"Because life just loves to screw with people," she responded with an irritated tone in her voice as she locked her hands together and put them on the back of her head and took several deep breaths to try to calm down.

"Mostly it turns it's full attention to us," I sighed, putting a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder. "I'll let you choose, it seems every time I pick something, I almost get killed."

"Listening to the pessimistic voice in my head saying that the fight with the chimera and seeing if we're worthy blood to enter the Luna spirit's water would probably not go over to well." Sora sighed. "Plus if we get killed by the chimera we're stuck here for eternity.

"What happens if we go through with our 'duty' as the Chosen?" I asked, musing it over.

"That sounds a whole lot better than fighting the chimera and risk getting killed." Sora said and I could hear slight happiness in her voice.

"You will have a very rough journey ahead of you, I am sincerely sorry but I can no longer give you answers, for my cub needs tending to and I must put him to sleep." The Moose-Lion glanced worriedly at her cub.

"I understand, thanks again for your help." Sora thanked the mother moose lion before she ran off to her cub. She turned to me, her hair whipping around with her. "Okay, so our choice should be a smidgen bit easier to make. But I'm seeing the Chosen duty as a better choice of the two, less risk of us staying here for eternity. What do you feel about this Ella?"

"Well..." I wasn't sure, I sighed finally. "What would happen if we'd go to the Avatar's world? What happens if we get attached to them and don't want to leave? I'm not sure about this Sora..."

"I'm not too sure about it either but it would be better than risking our lives trying to get a heart for a dragon." Sora said.

I paused, then zoned out into my own thoughts as I stared at the mountain's, then glanced towards the direction we came from then back at the mountain's.

I groaned. "Oh sod it! Let's go to the bloody avatar's world."

"Okay, now let's see the positive side of going to the Avatar world."My friend began to list things off the top of her head. "We could meet Zuko, help Aang in whatever way we can, maybe mess with Azula."

"But Zuko's bad isn't he?" I groaned again. "I don't fancy messing with the hot-headed, annoying and short tempered guy. Though..." I smirked. "We could mess with Azula a little before running for our lives before she roasts our asses to hell."

Thinking about the hot-headed Zuko she cringed in distain, "Meeting Zuko is off the list," but she mischeviously smiled at me. "Which brings to the question, how can we mess with Azula before she goes all firebender on us?"

"Well..." I thought about it, remembering some glimpses from certain episodes. "We could mess with her hair comb?" I asked lamely. "Or we could try to distract her and be annoying when she's trying to train? I don't know, I can't think about that right now, not with all this going on."

"Well..." I thought about it, remembering some glimpses from certain episodes. "We could mess with her hair comb?" I asked lamely. "Or we could try to distract her and be annoying when she's trying to train? I don't know." I huffed and my shoulders slouched for a moment.

"But..." I began as a plan flashed through my mind. "I have an idea on how to mess with Zuko," I grinned widely at the idea.

"Those sound like good ideas, especially distracting her while she's trying to train, but we gotta watch out for when she decides to throw lightning." She said then hearing that I had an idea to mess with Zuko she was all ears. "What's your idea?" She listened with a wide grin on my face.

"Well..." I giggled. "Zuko says _honor_ a lot, so every time he says 'honor' we either shout 'Bazinga' at the top of our lungs while hitting him over the head then run for our lives or I pull one ear, you pull the other and we both shout '_bazinga'_," I giggled "Or something like that."

She was giddy and laughing at how funny that would be, "You my friend are a genuis when it comes to messing with people. All I could've done was misplace things he wanted to keep track of." She managed to control her laughter for a moment, "I like both the hitting him over the head and the ear pulling when shouting 'Bazinga'."

"Ya know," I put my arm around Brit's shoulders, smiling. "Maybe this won't be so bad, when we meet Aang, Sokka, Togh and Katara, this is going to be a blast."

"Yeah, meeting Team Avatar is also an upside. But hey this could be an amazing experience for the both of us." She put her arm around my shoulder also. "Maybe from there, things could look up despite our situation."

"Your right, this could be good for us," I smiled then thought about Ozai and paled a little. "Though I'm not a big fan of the fire lord."

She looked uneasy, probably thinking about Ozai too. "Neither am I, hopefully we won't have to face or even go anywhere near him."

"I doubt we'll be that lucky, considering how our luck has been so far. Plus, we have to meet him eventually, remember the final battle?"

"Yeah, but what do you think we're going be doing during that time?" She had a point there... "Remember that Zuko and Katara went to stop Azula becoming Firelord, Toph, Suki and Sokka went to try to stop the air ships from buring everything and Aang was fighting Ozai."

I thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know, Akio won't tell us anything, maybe we'll be fighting guards for a distraction? Maybe we get to choose, I'd help Zuko and Katara. What about you?"

"I would also help Zu-zu and Katara, and if we help them we could prevent Zuko getting harmed by Azula's lightning when she attacks Katara during the Agni Kai." Sora considered, thinking it over. "I would help them since I'm not too much of a fan for heights when not on a roller coaster."

"But we can't bend the elements or fight," I pointed out. "Sure we can throw a punch or two and send a kick here and there, but we can't fight as well as everybody else. We don't even bend the elements."

"True," She sighed, bummed out about not being able to bend the elements, "But wouldn't it be cool if we could be benders?"

"It is time," I jumped at the voice that cut me off and span around, groaning in frustration.

"Have you been following us?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"You are Chosen,"

"Not this crap again." I scowled.

"Why do you insist on being a broken record?" Sora was annoyed too.

"I am stating the facts," she replied.

Sora let out an irritated sigh, "You do realize that you've stated the fact that we're the Chosen so many times that it starts to get annoying."

"Yeah so cut the crap, _please_. I just got rid of a headache, I don't want another." I cut her off from saying anything else. "Look Akio, here's a deal: you tell us what's in store for us in the third task and we won't fight our 'destiny' or whatever anymore."

"There is no room for a bargain."

"After all we've been through, I think we deserve a little explanation,"

She paused. "Very well."

"Am I going deaf? Because I swear I just heard Akio agree to tell us something." I whispered to Sora.

"She said was stating the facts but who knows how well she'll do that with her track record." She said in response.

"You will be in a maze, if you touch the walls or try to cheat, then you will either be transported back to the beginning of the maze or to a random spot." She explained.

"Inside the maze will be creatures you will have to fight pass," she continued, I felt a little anxious. "You will be alone, Sora will be on the other side of the maze to you Elena. You will both have to fight alone and try to figure out how to get into the middle of the maze. Good luck."

"Wait-w-what-" I was panicked, I looked at Sora but felt myself fading as we were transporting in the maze. I wasn't ready.

"Good luck Ella, see you at the middle." She said, I could see she was trying to be as encouraging as possible.

"Sora..." Was all I said before gasping in fright when I felt my stomach lift up into my throat and screamed as I suddenly felt myself falling, my hair whipping across my head as I fell and fell and fell...

But when I collided with the ground I didn't feel the pain I thought I would, I just lightly landed on my feet. I laughed in relief and anxiously, it sounded hysterical.

I gulped when I felt my stomach lift up into my throat and screamed as I felt myself falling, my hair whipping across my head as I fell and fell and fell...

But when I collided with the ground I didn't feel the pain I thought I would, I just lightly landed on my feet. I laughed in relief and anxiously, it sounded hysterical.

The only sound I could hear was my own heavy breathing, it was dark, foggy. The maze walls were made of vines, tightly wrapped around each other. The walls were very tall to say the least. The maze path was narrow, my heart pounded in my chest as I took a step forward. I swallowed, hard.

"Sora?" I tried to yell her name, but couldn't shout and instead whispered, my fear overpowering my frustration at haven been given no weapons or resources that could help me. I could hardly see anything in this fog. It didn't help matters that it was dark, my eyes blinked but didn't adjust to the atmosphere.

I would have laughed at the fact that this maze slightly reminded me of that scene in the Triwizard Tournament from Harry Potter, a little copy cat of her isn't it? And there was the fact this was the third task. Definitively a copy cat that Akio.

"Could have at least given me a jacket," I muttered to myself in annoyance, it was _freezing_. I shivered and hugged myself as I slowly walked forward, my hands were clammy and hot despite how cold it was.

I heard an eerily whispering suddenly and jumped, a gasp escaping me as I glanced around frantically, scared down to my bone. My body started shaking but I kept myself alert, trying to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of my mind.

I turned around only to gasp loudly and curse loudly when a freaky ghost girl flashed in front of me then disappeared quicker than she came. My hands flew to my mouth and my heart rammed against, my breathing turning into fearful heavy pants.

_No need to freak out. No need to freak out. Don't freak out..._

"Holy shit," I breathed, eyes wide and full of fear as I freaked out. My breath quickened as my body shook again, from the cold, from the fear, from the shock. I didn't think I could handle this.

_No_. I squared my shoulders, taking a deep breath. _Brave, be brave Ella._

I walked forward, eyes glancing around and over my shoulder in paranoia. I remembered what Sora said about paranoia being your friend in some situations and I wasn't going to make the same mistake as to ignore the smallest of movements.

The wind blew softly in my hair, brushing against my cheeks which caused my nose and ears and cheeks to turn red a little, flushed in the cold. I gulped when I heard the whispers again and upped my pace, not daring to look behind me in case that freaky girl showed up again.

I heard a groan suddenly and span around, my mouth dropping in horror as a skeleton slowly crawled out from under the vine wall. He looked up at me, black holes where eye balls should be stared at me and a shudder ripped through me before I ran.

I took a sharp left to right here and there, but the familiar feel of cold and hard fingers wrapped around my ankle and caused me to fall to the ground.

I screamed, kicking at whatever grabbed me, I looked down at it and felt my heart beat like it's never beaten before, I was pretty sure it would burst out like a chestburster from '_Alien_' and I didn't want that to happen.

The skeleton that grabbed my foot hissed and snarled, his bony hard fingers scratching at my legs suddenly, I kicked his face and he recoiled back, laying on the ground.

I wasn't satisfied by this however and stumbled up, I yanked a branch that was sticking out from the viney bush and then as hard as I could, I stabbed it into the skulls head and backed away.

I heard a shriek and let out a startled cry as another skeleton ran towards me, I tripped over the dead-dead skeleton's skull. Then I looked at the skeleton's limp arm and ignored the partly nagging voice in my head screaming 'Ew! Dead person's arm!' then as the skeleton tried to attack me and fell on top of me, I swung the arm as hard as I could and whacked his head off.

I let out a breath of relief and fell down next to the other skeleton with the crushed skull. Resting for a moment before standing back up and looking between the skeleton arm and the thick branch, I dropped the skeleton arm and went with the branch as I continued to walk around and try to solve which way to go.

I came to two options, I could go left or right, but I wasn't sure. There could be a trap waiting for me, or another skeleton creature hiding and waiting to pounce.

I screamed out in shock when a girl ran in front of me and vanished. Shit...creepy... There's some freaky crap going on around here.

Taking a deep breath I went right, where the girl had ran and vanished. Something just nagged me to follow the direction she was running in. It was crazy, but I followed.

And ended up near a sleeping rough looking Moose-Lion. A squeak erupted from my throat and I held my breath, moving as slowly and as carefully as I could as I snuck around the hungry Moose-Lion.

When I finally reached around it I felt like cheering for joy as I continued down the path.

But knowing my luck, never anything was ever easy and simple.

I heard an angry and hungry growl and froze, when I slowly glanced over my shoulder, the Moose-Lion looked starving, his teeth were snarling, drool was dripping from his mouth. His eyes staring straight at me.

"Shit!" I screamed before legging it and having the Moose-Lion roar and chase after me.


	6. Chapter 6: Pmsing MooseLion

**Water**

**Chapter 6: Pmsing Moose-Lion**

**Okay so VERY very long chapter here, just for the heck of it. Fox Mew Brittany and I, Wolfangel75 (obviously) really enjoy doing this! Don't worry, we will eventually get into the avatar world! **

**Fox Mew Brittany owns Sora while I own Elena Aka Ella**

**Hope you Enjoy**

**;)**

**xxXXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sora's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p>I could already tell I wasn't going to like being in the maze due to the fact that it was freezing as can be. Even though I chose to wear warm pjs, one of the sleeves were slightly torn from the turtle duck fiasco and I didn't have any socks, I don't even wear socks to bed.<p>

Seeing the maze resemble the Triwizard Tournament from Harry Potter and it being so dark and foggy wasn't really easing my now rising fear. Feeling the cold air more I wrapped my arms around myself I walked ahead into the maze, walking a bit further a gust of cold air blew behind me, getting an uneasy feeling I turned around to see if anything was behind me I jumped practically a few inches in fright and let out a gasp when I saw a glimpse of a bloody ghost girl in a white kimono.

Literally my voice was caught in my throat the ghost was gone in seconds but seeing what she looked like sent chills down my spine as I turned back around and started fast walking to make my way to the middle of this freaky maze.

"I hate the cold," I said to myself as I wrapped my arms tighter around myself and somewhat stretched the sleeves to they could cover my hands.

Taking a few turns that seemed like a good idea to take I began to hear faint footsteps, "Ella?" I turned around to see nothing and the fog looking thick.

"Ella, if you're around here answer me!" I shouted just in case Ella was anywhere near me but hearing nothing I chose to keep walking, occasionally stopping to warm up my freezing feet. Making my way blindly through the maze just up ahead I saw what looked like Samara through the vine wall, "Oh god, I swear if she pops out right in front of me we're going to have issues." I made a warning to an invisible person as I continued to walk or fast walk.

Usually I don't look ahead but watch the floor just to watch where I walk but since I saw that Samara look-a-like I wasn't watching the ground but watching out to make sure she doesn't try to scare me.

Unfortunately walking passed where I saw her at my foot got caught on something which made me fall to the ground, using my hands to break my fall I looked back to see that my foot was caught on a root.

Getting my foot out of the root I got up only to see that something was walking towards me, I could tell it wasn't Ella by the way the silhouette looked but when it gotten closer I saw that it was...a skeleton?

"Seriously? Skeletons?" I somewhat let out a nervous laugh as it came closer. When the skeleton was out of the fog and in plain sight, I'll be honest I was starting to get freaked out but I wasn't going to get anywhere by being scared so I charged at the skeleton and kicked it in what would be the chest which broke some of the ribs and possibly cut up my heel but I had to tough it out.

Since I was close enough to the skeleton I grabbed the skeleton's arm and because if it being just bones and no skin, muscle and such it was easy to throw it over my shoulder and onto the ground with it's arm breaking off in  
>the process.<p>

Holding the bone in my hand I thought it'd make a good weapon so I kept it and proceeded to run away from the skeleton. Taking several more turns I happened upon two piles of broken skeletons and figured that Ella was somewhere around the area.

"Ella!" I called out, looking around my general vicinity to see no one. Deciding to keep moving I took a few right and left turns until I heard something snarling just up ahead then the ground shaking like something big was running.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ella's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p>The ground shook as I sprinted away from the hungered and angered animal, my eyes wide, my breath was in short pants, I skidded as I rounded a sharp corner, skidding as I turned.<p>

"This is _insaaaaaaaannneee_!"

The screamed escaped me, it was loud, at the top of my lungs. My bare feet thudded against the damp grass, my heart beat was fast, ramming against my chest. My head was still a little light-headed from the blood loss, I felt sweat rolling down the side of my temple.

As I kept running, the snarling of the vicious Moose-Lion keeping me motivated to keep moving, I gasped when vines suddenly shot out and ducked, jumping through two vines. I ducked my head and rolled then stumbled, keeping on running as the Moose-Lion growled.

I skidded around another sharp corner, startled when more vines shot in front of me, I jumped through the small gap and breathed a sigh of relief when the vines formed and built into a strong wall, causing the angry moose-lion to crash into it, a huge thud echoed and rang in my ears.

I backed away as he let out a fury-filled roar then I heard silence, my body relaxed, but not fully.

"Sora!" I yelled out, my voice was quaking with slight fear, it was breathless as if I just ran a marathon. "Sora! If your out there be careful! There's a moose-lion near!"

I could only prey that she was safe before I kept on moving, dodging the vines as they shot out and formed walls every now and then, shifting my path every couple of minutes.

It was like that pyramid from_ Alien Vs Predator_ which shifted every ten minutes.

"Sora!" I shouted, feeling exhausted. "Sora! If your out there then be careful! There's a Moose-Lion around here!"

"Ella, try to get to the middle, I'll try to meet you there!" she yelled back, I felt relieved she was still alive.

"Ok! Be careful! The maze shifts every five minutes! Like that pyramid in _AVP_!"

"But that pyramid shifted every ten minutes!"

"Well it's five minutes here!" I shouted back, glad I had some way to contact her.

"I'll take your word for it!"

"Good luc-Ahh!" I was cut off when a something wrapped around my foot and screamed as I fell onto my stomach, I rolled on my back, seeing that a vine had grabbed me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sora's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p>Jumping from the sudden scream I couldn't help but try to find out who made that scream even though I had a hunch on who that was. "That sounds like Ella," Then thinking about the shaking ground I was hoping that Ella wasn't getting herself in a predicament.<p>

"Sora!" Ella yelled out, her voice was quaking with slight fear and quite breathless. "Sora! If your out there be careful! There's a Moose-Lion around here!"

Hearing Ella from a distance saying that there was a moose-lion near made a cold numbing feeling wash over my body. Just as I was about to turn around and find another path to take the didn't lead to the moose-lion I found that a wall of vines blocked my path and the other paths up ahead had changed as well.

"Ella, try to get to the middle, I'll try to meet you there!" I yelled, hoping that she had heard me.

"Ok! Be careful! The maze shifts every five minutes! Like that pyramid in_ AVP_!"

"But that pyramid shifted every ten minutes!"

"Well it's five minutes here!"

"I'll take your word for it!"

"Good luc-" she was cut off suddenly, screaming.

"Ella? Ella what's..." I stopped mid-sentence when I heard faint footsteps behind me, I turned to see a small group of skeletons coming towards me. "F.m.l." I groaned as I got the bone in my hand ready to whack the group of skeletons.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ella Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p>I realized I didn't have the branch on me for my weapon and my eyes widened in panic, I kicked at the vine but it wrapped around both my legs and dragged me slowly as I wiggled.<p>

"Let me go you son of a bitch!"

Vines wrapped around my waist and I shrieked as vines wrapped around my wrists, it lifted me in the air and I gasped when I saw Sora running away from a little skeleton hoard. "Sora! Up here!"

Skidding to a stop she turned slightly to see me being help up by vines, "Ella! What the heck is going on?" She yelled in complete surprise.

"I don't know! I think the vines are helping me!" I shouted back, looking out in the maze. "Go right then left!" I saw ahead that the vines were going to shift into a wall, if she made it just in time she would be safe.

Following the directions I gave her she ran, I saw the vines begin to form a wall ahead, she upped her pace. Diving through a gap in the vine wall she successfully gotten onto the other side but at the cost of losing her bone. "You're lucky to have vines helping you Ella!"

Suddenly the vines vanished and I screamed as I was dropped to the ground, the breath was knocked out of me. I groaned and rolled onto my back, then my breath caught in my throat when I looked up into red eyes.

The Moose-Lion was standing right in front of me, on all fours, his claws out, teeth bared.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" I yelled back then screamed as the Moose-Lion lunged, I ran away, sprinting for my life. "Not again!"

A vine wall formed ahead of me, I started to run around the corner but vines sealed it off, I glanced around frantically, then saw there was nowhere out. I was trapped.

The Moose-Lion slowly came to a stop and stalked towards me, the vine maze formed into a type of arena, a circle type room, the vines sealed off the top off the roof and kept me from climbing out.

I gasped, my mouth dropped when a I saw a golden sword that was stuck in a rock behind the Moose-Lion. I tried to step side it but he snarled, moving in the way.

"Ella!"

I glanced over at whoever said my name, seeing Sora tied up, sitting above the arena. I gasped, concern washing through me. "Sora! Are you alright?"

"Seeing as though I'm bound by vines and forced to stay in this seat, I don't know if 'fine' is the right word to use." She said to me wiggling as she tried to escape. "Watch out for the moose-lion!"

Just as she said that I heard a roar and my eyes widened, snapping towards the Moose-Lion. Then I glanced at the sword again. "I have to fight this thing?"

"Yes," The ghost woman's voice echoed in my head, I didn't know if it was the same with Sora though.

"Seriously?"

I shrieked as the Moose-Lion lunged for me, ducking and rolling out the way.

I was still feeling light-headed because of the blood loss.

There was no way I could fight this thing in this state.

"The Crazy Akio is serious Ella, you gotta fight that rabid beast!" She told me, confirming my earlier thoughts about if she could hear Akio too. "Please don't die Ella! I have faith in that you can beat it!"

"I'm not sure I can!" I yelled, ducking again as he swiped his claws at me. I glanced at the sword and charged towards it.

I skidded to a stop, ducking to my knees and the Moose-Lion flew over me as he lunged. I pulled the golden sword out with some difficulty and backed away when the Moose-Lion growled at me.

He stalked towards me, I swung the sword at him and he snarled, jumping in the air and avoiding it. I gulped, bending down low and circling the Moose-Lion as he circled me. His gaze more intimidating than mine.

We kept doing this for ages, him lunging, me avoiding and dodging. I was surprised that I had lasted so long. Especially with how tired I was and because how painful my injures was.

Suddenly, he charged towards me, swiping his claws across my stomach, I screamed as an agonizing pain washed through me. But as he pinned me down, the sword went straight through his chest. Though Sora couldn't see, I wanted to move, to reassure her, but I was too tired to move, my vision was blurring and I was weak.

The Moose-Lion fell limp on me and I was too tired to push him off, but the fact his teeth were at my neck wasn't exactly comforting. The blood was still coming through my PJ top, three slashes were there. It was unbelievably painful, absolutely _agonizing_ for me, not to mention I was even more light-headed.

"Ella?" I heard Sora ask, I heard the fear in her voice. "Ella! Please, you gotta be okay! Ella!"

"_Heavy_ son of a bitch..." I managed to groan and gasp out, not able to move in my weak state. but at least I managed to say that through my pain, able to reassure her I was fine. When fine wasn't really what I was feeling right now.

A bloody complete understatement.

I heard her sigh of relief. "Thank god you're okay, I would help you if these vines would let me go!"

"You have passed the third task," Akio said, suddenly appearing again. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"If you don't mind love, I'm a bit stuck here." I groaned out, gasping and clenching my eyes shut as more tears of agony escaped my glassy eyes.

"Of course," Akio snapped her fingers and like that the Moose-Lion faded away just like that, I felt relieved as the heavy weight vanished, but still in agony.

"Sora, you have the next task." Akio stated, I looked up worriedly as I clutched my stomach. "An extra task if you will."

"Now I'm feeling sick to my stomach," Sora turned a little pale, I was probably paler than that with the blood I was losing. I mean hello! Injured girl here! Stomach is kinda ripped open! "What am I going to fight?"

"Yourself,"

...

What the fuck?

"Huh?" Sora was also now morbidly confused on what she meant. "What's that supposed to mean? Like am I fighting a clone of myself, like a doppleganger?"

"The task is not now. Forgive me, I didn't make myself very clear." She apologised. I snorted in disbelief and amusement before ending up grunting and groaning, clutching my stomach in pain.

"Injured girl here with a ripped up stomach!"

I was ignored.

"That's a relief but could you please let me go so I can help Ella?" Sora asked her.

"No need," she replied, suddenly I felt a scorching hot electric shock flowing through my body and I howled in pain as the beam of purple light came form her finger.

"Hey! What'd you do to her!" Sora demanded, angry.

"Shush," Akio demanded, turning her intimidating gaze on Sora as my body shook, my body was on fire. Not literally thank god but it was **HOT** and it **HURT**!

"No! You tell me what you did to her right now!" Sora demanded once more, pulling herself even more now against the vines.

Akio's eyes narrowed and I shot up into the air suddenly, my body shaking so much, like I was having a spaz attack and my eyes rolling to the bad of my head. I screamed when I felt my skin stretch and my bones cracked.

"Relax," Akio ordered me. "Or it will hurt even more."

Relaxing in the seat I heard Sora angrily mutter: "Curse these devil's snare vines."

If I wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed at that comment.

I thrashed once more, then my body was slammed against the ground, I laid there for a while, my eyes shut, my breathing low and shallow.

"Ella?" Sora weakly spoke, probably hoping I was alright after all that ordeal.

"Urghhh..." Was my only response.

"You okay Elle?" I faintly heard somebody ask. I ignored them, twisting on my side and snuggling, curling up into a ball.

"Joseph Morgan..." I moaned, twisting on my side and snuggling into the ground, half asleep as I smiled with my eyes closed. "Your such a dreamy son of a bitch..."

"Elle! Wake up, this is not the time to be dreaming about Joseph Morgan!"

"Wha..." I looked up, startled. Opening my eyes, I remembered where I was and my eyes widened, I stumbled up to my feet then glared at Akio, pointing a finger at her. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Good to know you're okay Ella." Sora said, glaring at Akio, the vines tightening on her as she tried to move.

"Let Sora down or I'll go all Albert Wesker on your arse!" I demanded of Akio, not backing down under her icy gaze.

"Very well," Akio snapped her fingers, the vines crawled back into the walls and I was about to say a smart sarcastic remark but was cut off when I felt somebody fall on me.

Sora.

_Again_.

"_Owwww_..."

"Itai," Sora muttered then realized she was on top of me, "How many times am I going to unintentionally fall on you." she offered me a hand.

I sighed and took Sora's hand then popped the bones in my back, I heard them click and crack, grimacing. "It seems I'm always there to break your fall."

"Someday you'll get your chance to get payback." Sora told me as she stretched out and rubbed her arms. I rolled my eyes, yeah, that would be the day.

The day I FINALLY TAKE OVER THE WORLD! _MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

...

I _may_ have a little concussion...

I coughed, scratching my head and looking as innocent as possible so nobody would have a clue about what I was thinking. "So what now?"

"Well I still have to do my last task before we can get out of this crazy place but what the heck does she mean when she said that I had to fight myself?" Sora asked. "When she told me that my mind immediately jumped to when Dante had to fight his doppleganger in Devil May Cry."

"I said three tasks and you will complete your duty as the Chosen, you have completed the three tasks and now you will go to the avatar's world. You will complete your last task in the future Sora," Akio cleared up, I frowned at her. She never made anything clear did she? "For now... you will finally fulfil your duty as the Chosen. Congratulations."

"Great, yippe," I said, no enthusiasm in my tone what so ever, it was flat, sarcastic. "Let's celebrate at the bottom of the rainbow with golden freaking cookies."

"That's it?" Sora unenthusiastically asked, "After everything Ella and I went through that's it? Ella and I nearly got killed numerous times, I didn't even get put through the third task." I could tell Sora was trying to control her anger. "Now what happens, huh?

"You will go to the avatars world," she declared, smiling. "You should be happy."

"Happy? Oh hell no," I glowered, yanking off Sora's sleeve from my head since I didn't need it anymore and shoved it in her hands and starting to walk towards her, wanting to beat her lights out. "Hold my shit."

"Ella, Ella no!" Sora held the sleeve in her hand and tried to get a hold of me to hold me back. "Think about what you're going to do Ella and think about the possible consequences."

"Screw the consequences!" I snapped, trying to tear Sora's grip away from me and rip Akio's head off. "She kidnapped us! Think about all the crap and pain we've been through! Spirit and Chosen my arse I wanna punch this bitch!"

"Please remain calm."

"Oh you little- let me at her!" I roared.

"Akio, you're making things worse!" Sora yelled at her while trying to hold me back. "Don't even think about telling her to stay calm that'll only make things worse."

"Hm, I warned you to remain calm." Akio stated, I felt my blood boil like a bull and tried to charge at her but her hand shot out towards me and I felt an invisible force push me back, out of Sora's hands and I went flying backward.

I grunted and groaned as I fell on my back, half way across the room. The breath was knocked out of me as I propped myself up on my elbows, glaring at Akio.

"You used the force to bitch slap me!" I yelled, outraged. "You _bitch!"_

I felt very angry now, suddenly this hot power surged through me as I charged towards her, then my eyes widened when I realized my hands were on fire. I screamed, waving them around like a retard. "I'm on fire! I'm on freaking **_fire_**!"

"Holy crap!" Sora exclaimed seeing my hands on fire she then ran to me and tried using the sleeve to pat out the fire. "Akio what's going on here?"

"You are transitioning," she said calmly, floating over to us. "I have given the curse of manifesting and manipulating fire to you Ella. While Sora, you will learn to manifest and manipulate water."

I was as shocked as Sora and she lightly slapped herself to snap out of it while I stood still, standing at the flames that surrounded my hands. "So you made Ella a firebender and I a waterbender?"

"Correct, though is something special about both of you, I cannot place my finger on it," she eyed us like a science experiment. "There is a lot that you need to learn. Not just about bending and the answers you seek, but about yourselves."

"Why did you make me a fire bender?" I asked, feeling a little numb as I forced my eyes away from my hands, which didn't seem to be going out. I couldn't control this.

"You have a temper that most fire benders have, it is most common for people with your personality to have this." She looked at me grimly. "You will be cursed with the power of bending fire. It will do nothing but cause destruction for those around you. You will not be able to control it."

"Then why did you give me the bending power of fire?" I snapped, then gasped when the flames around me heated up slightly, I clenched my jaw, calming myself and stepping away from Sora to prevent burning her.

"You were born to be a fire bender," there was something she wasn't telling me. I knew it. There was a dark secret in her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" I hissed, eyes narrowed.

"In due time," she spoke. No, no, no, _no_!

"Don't end this conversation! We're not done yet!" I shouted, but she was already fading away. "NO!"

"Akio, please don't go, please give Ella the answer she wants!" Sora pleaded, she then stepped beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from Sora, not wanting to burn her. My tears were building up, they wouldn't come out but they built up in my eyes.

Akio vanished.

She was gone.

"Ella, stop trying to stay away from me!" Sora shouted at me, apparently not liking being pushed away. "The way to control fire is to harness your emotions, don't let anger be your firebending's fuel!"

"I can't," I whispered, shaking my head and stepping away from her, my back faced her. "It's best if you don't come near me. I can't control it."

Before Sora could say anything back to me, the walls started to disappear, my eyes widened when the floor started to fall down into nothingness and backed away as something ate it away. "What's happening?"

"I think this is us leaving the spirit world." Sora guessed as she moved closer to me out of fear, I allowed it since my flames had suddenly vanished, as if the wind had washed them away.

For a moment, everything was silent, any light had vanished and went out, a startled gasp left me. I reached out for something, but there was nothing.

My eyes snapped open as if I had been asleep. The darkness melted, I was no longer in the arena. I was floating in a white weightless world. Transparent. Peaceful, silent.

I felt free, I felt safe.

I had the oddest sensation of slipping out of time, as if I was falling from one dimension to another, the line between the past and present was fading into a now timeless, endless space.

Then, like a trap door beneath the gallows, I felt a sudden jerk, then a drop and I was plummeting down through the open sky. Falling, falling, falling down towards the ground. The cool air whistled in my ears as I plunged down faster, harder towards the ground.

"OOooff!" Escaped me as I landed on the ground, the impact wasn't as painful or damaging to my bones as I thought it would be. I fell on something that tickled my ankles.

Something like... grass?

I opened my eyes to _indeed_ see that I had landed in a kind of forest, it didn't give me that eerie feel that the spirit world did. I could smell the nature, feel the soft breeze blowing in my hair, feel the grass between my toes.

Then I realized Sora wasn't with me.

"Sora?"

"Ella?"

"I'm over here!" I said, standing up. I went over to Sora and helped her up. I went through the bushes. "Come on, I think we're-" then I saw we were on a cliff and there was a view that took my breath away. "...Whoa..."

I heard her come behind me through the bushes and when she caught up with me near the cliff she was as breathtaken as I was by the view she and I were seeing. "This has got to be the most amazing view I've ever seen."

"Yeah..." I breathed, eyes still wide and awestruck.

And so the adventure begins.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank all my reviewers (you know who you are) and I gave you this very big and long chapter. Next chapter we get to meet Zuko! xD I can think of a few ways to annoy the crap out of him.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**XOXO**

**~Elle**


	7. Chapter 7: Honour

**Water**

**Chapter 7: Honour **

**Don't own anything but Ella or any pointless random oc's.**

**Sora is owned by Fox Mew Brittany**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you've been fantastic!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Pinch me."<p>

She didn't pinch me, but she poked me in the arm. "Where do you think we're at?"

"Well... the earth kingdom is absolutely huge right? Gigantic. Look at that," I pointed at the earth kingdom insignia. "Earth kingdom. But it isn't as big, beautiful, but not huge."

"Maybe we're in like a little sub-section of the Earth kingdom? Or a village?" She suggested.

"That would make sense," I nodded, then looked down over the edge of the cliff, it was a very huge fall. "You know that big urge you get to jump when your at a very high place? I'm feeling it."

"I wouldn't know that feeling because I have an irrational fear of falling." Sora fearfully spoke as she also looked over the edge of the cliff but stayed a reasonable distance away from the edge.

"I love a rush," I shrugged, grinning at Sora, then frowned when I saw the look of fear on her face. "We could find a different way to get to the village then. If you're scared."

"It's the fact that I don't like to fall but I can climb down the cliff." She looked down the cliff once more. "I can tolerate falling down short distances like jumping from a swing or getting off high monkey bars."

"Come on then," I grinned widely, a childish cheeky grin that I had always had since I was born. I sat on the edge of the cliff then slid myself down onto a big boulder then climbed down onto another rock.

"Okay,"she gulped as she followed my lead and practically kept grabbing every stable rock for dear life as she felt the rocks below her to see if they were stable before stepping on it.

When we finally got down to the ground, the sun was setting. It did take a while for us to get down there. I wiped the sweat from my brow, breathing heavily. It was hot out, my Pj's were clinging to my skin.

I blushed when I realized I was still wearing pj's. Of course, no shoes on my feet. "We need to find some clothes to blend in." I said to Sora as she came next to me.

She wiped some sweat her own forehead using her pajama sleeve which she rolled up afterwards. "How are we going to get some clothes? We don't have any Earth kingdom money."

"Well..." I pursed my lips. "Ever stole anything before?"

"Mostly from my half-cousins and it was just little things like a pokemon coin and bouncy balls." She admitted sheepishly, "But that was when I was young. I take it that we're going to take someone else's clothes."

"You guessed correctly," I grinned at her mischievously.

"Alrighty then,"

"That's my line," I whined, pouting. "Do you even know Ace Ventura?"

"No, I picked that line up from my mom." Said Sora. "My mom said that around me so many times that I picked it up and use it when it appropriate."

"Well, no time to dwell on that," I shrugged, then clicked my knuckles, nodding my head towards the village. "Let's go, hopefully there's some washing on a line."

"I just hope there's a variety of clothes to choose from." She hoped, walking towards the village and kept an eye out for any clothes outside hanging and out of the owner's sight. I was doing the same when I saw something.

"Oh crap!" I hissed when we walked into the town, grabbing Sora's hand and yanking her behind a wall of a random house with me. I cursed under my breath again.

"What? What did you see?" She asked, obviously taken by surprise that I practically yanked her behind a house.

"Shh!" I hissed, pressing my back against the cold hard wall, I peeked out, seeing the two men standing there, glowering at an old weak man.

"Just tell me what you saw." She hissed back as she tried to look around me to see what I saw.

I swatted my hand at Sora, sending her a look that said 'shut up' and then I peeked back out, they starting talking, the two men were wearing crimson uniforms, obviously fire benders and the guards here.

"You haven't paid your debts yet old man," one of them said, pointing his spear at the old man's head, he whimpered and shook.

"I-I tried! Just give me one more day! Ple-please!" He coward, shaking like a leaf.

"You don't have one more day, he's getting impatient!" The other man snapped, pointing his sword at his neck.

"P-Please!" He whimpered, his expression petrified.

I looked back at Sora. "We have to do something. We can't just let him suffer."

"I know but what can we do? We don't even know the basics of our bending yet." She looked at me then back to the Fire Nation guards. "Sure we can throw a few punches and kicks but they have swords and firebending on their side. I know we can't just sit by and not help the man but what can we do?"

I looked around carefully, then saw a well. "I'm not using my bending powers, somebody will get hurt and I can't control it. There's a well over there Sora, you have to do this. There's nothing I can do. Distract them, water whip them. I'll get the man away while they're distracted."

She looked at me like I was insane then she looked to the well with doubt in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do the water whip, you remember how difficult it was for Katara to do the water whip?" Then she sighed in defeat. "I'll try, but there's no guarantee that I'll get it right."

"Just... lift the water up or something," I suggested.

"Like I said before, I'll try." She said as she ran to the well, closed her eyes to concentrate. Keeping her eyes open she relaxed and went through the steps but this time the whip snapped against her forehead, "Ow! Now I know how Katara felt." She groaned while rubbing her forehead.

"Ouch," I commented, trying to conceal my snickers.

Trying once more on the water whip she managed to get some water out of the well in the form of a whip but she ended up getting whipped in the stomach. "Son of a bee! Alright water, we're definitely going to have words." In the moment of pure frustration she tried to speed through the technique stances which had little to no results. "Why is waterbending so fricken difficult!"

She ran her hands through her hair and gripped some of it in her frustration and looked like she was going to pull it out but didn't pull hard enough as to actually do that.

"Waterbender!" One of the men yelled, pointing at Sora, I felt worry washed through me. Crap.

"That's my que to run, TTFN, Tata for now." Sora spoke Tigger's farewell phrase then ran away from the well and into another part of the village.

When they ran away, I rushed over to the relieved old man. "Hey, they won't be gone for long, you better get going right _now_. They'll be back."

"Thank you!" He said, then before he left into his house he turned around again, looking at me. "Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need any money?"

"I couldn't ask-"

"Nonsense! What about clothes?" He glanced over at my Pjs, a little disgust and pity in his eyes at the dirty and ripped Pj's. "I still have some of my wives things, they looked like they will fit you both."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful, he nodded eagerly and rushed inside them brought out some clothes. He handed them over to me along with some money. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing! You saved my life!" He smiled at me, grateful. "Now if you will excuse me, I must get out of the village before they come back." He left quickly, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could.

"Sora!" I called out now, walking cautiously through the village with the clothes in my hands. I pouted when I got no response. "Caw caw! Caw caw! Tooki! Tooki! Tooki!"

"Ella!" I faintly heard her voice call out then I realized the girl that came around the corner was her. "Ella!" She cheered as she ran to me and hugged me, I returned the embrace. "Is the old man okay? How'd you get these clothes?"

"He gave them to me, said they were payment for getting him away from the guards." I smiled, offering hers. "They belonged to his wife apparently,"

"Oh," she took the set of clothes I handed her. "Before anything else happens why don't we head out before those guards come back or change into these clothes somewhere."

"Good idea," I eyed my pj's, which were filthy, ripped and had blood stains on them. "We could change quickly behind his house."

"Let's do that then."

Once we changed, we came out from behind the house. My dark hair was in it's natural waves, I wore grey trousers, black boots with the trousers and a bright emerald puffy blouse with a tunic over the top, my sleeves were puffy it had a V-neckline. A white belt was tightly wrapped around my waist. I rolled the puffy sleeves up my arms, them being a bit too long.

Quite pleased with her new outfit too, Sora re-adjusted her dark green pants and belt so that it was comfortable, made sure that the pale green tank top fit both comfortably and loosely. Smoothing out the creases in the forest green tunic I wore over the tank top, she slipped on whiteish green flats on her feet and tried to make herself get re-adjusted to shoes.

"Right, how do I look?" I asked, uncertain. Sora looked badass. I wasn't so sure about my outfit. I pulled up my hair into a high pony tail which reached down to my lower mid-back, a few wavy strands falling either side my face.

"We better-" I started, but was cut off.

"Peasants! Halt!" My eyes bugged out of my head and I exchanged a glance with Sora as _THEE_ damned Prince **Zuko** was on a horse and coming towards us.

I looked at the approaching Zuko that was on the strange looking horse, it was covered in armour and evil looking.

"What's that?" I whispered to Sora, staring at the weird animal as Zuko trotted towards us.

"I believe that's an ostrich horse, they're frequently used as transport for all the nations." Sora whispered back and couldn't help but stare at the menacing looking animal in armor rather than the banished Fire Nation prince.

"Peasants, have you seen a waterbender around here?" He narrowed his eyes at us in suspicion when reached us. "And do not lie. You will regret it."

"No, I do not believe we've seen any waterbenders around here." Sora lied then added, "My sister and I would've known if we happened across any waterbenders if we saw them."

"Sister?" Zuko asked, eyes glancing between us suspiciously. "You do not look related.

"Same mother, different fathers?" Sora tried to cover our tracks.

"Hey!" I blanched when I saw the two guards running to us in the distance. The same guards that were chasing Sora. They pointed at her. "She's the water bender!"

Tensing up at the sudden outburst from the guards that had previously chased Sora, she said. "I do not know what they're talking about, I'm not a bender." She somewhat crossed her arms and kept her hands on her upper arms.

"Lying is dishonourable," Zuko began as his eyes narrowed even more into slits, I could feel him starting to give us a threat not to lie but I looked at Sora with a secret smile, she mirrored it and we both cut him off.

"_BAZINGA_!" we yelled as loud as we could, jumping up and pulling the banished fire prince's ear. Sora did the same and I when we let go and sprinted for our lives his face was flushed crimson with anger, he growled and his amber eyes blazed. I swear there was smoke blew out of his ears as he started to chase after us.

"After them!" He roared.

"That was both fun and insane!" Sora laughed as we ran for our lives from the now extremely angry prince and his guards.

"Peasants! STOP! I ordered you to STOP!" He shouted at us, I laughed too but stopped when he gained on us. "Your punishment will be even worse if you do not!"

"Keep dreaming hot-head!" I yelled back at him.

"Are you trying to get us killed!" Sora yelled at me. "How should we lose him?"

"Water whip!" I glanced over my shoulder to see him and the guards hot on our tail. "Now!"

"Do you want me to get hurt! Remember my failed attempts that got me spotted!" She had a point, but we couldn't do anything else.

"Well I can't fire-bend if you remember! It's out of control!" I waved my arms around to stress my point.

Suddenly, I tripped.

"Owww," I groaned as I fell flat on my face, then I rolled over, shouting for Sora to keep running. "Go! Go! I'll catch up!"

I felt one of the guards grab my ankle and screeched as they pulled me towards them, he yanked me to my feet and held my wrists behind my back, pressing me against his chest as he tightly held onto me, trapped me. Shit.

"Got ya now princess." He muttered in my ear, I cringed and could only watch as Zuko chased Sora.

"Oh no, I am not leaving you!" She skidded to a stop and managed to lift up the water, trying to form it into a water whip and sent it towards the guard holding me.

When I saw Zuko get closer to her while she was distracted by trying to get the guards grip off me, I tried to open my mouth to warn her but the guard slapped a hand over my mouth and Zuko jumped off his ostrich horse and tackled Sora to the ground, breaking her concentration. The water fell to the ground.

"Get off me!" Sora screamed after getting air back in her lungs when Zuko tackled her to the ground.

I thrashed against the guards hold when Zuko got Sora and the other guard held my feet to sotp my kicking and carried me in the air while the other guy held tightly onto my chest to stop me thrashing. "Let me down!" I screeched, but they didn't oblige.

Still somewhat dazed from the sudden tackle Sora didn't fight against the guards hold on her when Zuko had a guard restrain her. "We're caught Ella, we might as well throw in the towel." She coughed, rubbing her shoulder against her face to get some of the dirt off.

"Cease moving!" One of the guards holding me ordered. But I was in panic mode. I hated it when I couldn't move my body or limbs, I wasn't claustrophobic per say, but I hated it when I was in very tight situations. Being in a box didn't bother me, being in a small room didn't bother me, but a man holding onto me or sitting on me, I didn't like at ALL.

"Then stop man-handling me!" I felt my body start to glow, my hands growing hotter, a burning wave of energy running through me and I knew that my body was catching on fire because of how out of control my fire-bending was.

Sora then looked to the guards and said, "You know you could be a little more considerate since we're girls." They ignored her.

But surprisingly, Zuko ordered them to drop me. But I landed on the floor, I groaned when the ground collided with my back and the breath was knocked out of me.

"Gently," I muttered, Zuko marched over to me, his cold intimidating stare causing fear to wash through me, His amber eyes blazed with annoyance and anger as he gripped my arm tightly and yanked me up, glowering.

"You better not run peasant," he spat, I frowned, then glared.

"Where would I go? _Scar-head._" I snapped back, because of the peasant jab. He looked like he wanted to slap me but I knew he wouldn't since that was against his 'honour'.

We all jumped slightly when I heard another voice join the group. I raised my eye brows when I saw an old fat man approaching us. Wasn't that Zuko's uncle?

"Zuko, control your temper," he said calmly once he reached us. He glanced between all of us. "What has happened now?"

"This peasant is a waterbender," he gestured towards Sora, I glared at him as he then pointed a finger in my direction. "And this peasant-"

"Shut up Scare-head!" I cut him off, scowling as I felt that energy flame in the pit of my stomach again.

"How dare you speak to me like that _peasant_!" He roared in my face, inches from mine, I felt my hands burn with that energy again and my hands flared, I jumped away from them as to not harm anybody, shaking my hands, which were on fire.

"Dammit! Why is this damn thing so damned hard to control!"

"Ella, calm down, take a deep breath and relax." Sora tried to reason with me, to calm me down. But I couldn't calm down, it wouldn't go out.

"I-I can't!" I was panicked, I saw my clothes on fire now. "Dammit! Stupid bending!" I caught the flabbergasted look on Zuko's face as I danced around and jumped up and down, waving my arms around like a possessed child. "Go out already!"

"Child, take a deep breath," Zuko's uncle tried to help me, he stood in front of me, and I backed away so he wouldn't get burnt. He did the action for me, and I tried to copy him but the flames flared up. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as I waved them around, trying to put out the flames.

"Finally, water that didn't hurt me." I heard Sora mutter once she bended some water onto my hands and put out the flames.

I grimaced when I saw the burn marks on the end of my sleeves. "Great..." I sighed, hanging my head as my shoulders sagged. "I'll never be able to control this..."

"Waterbender and a fire-bender travelling together? Odd. Both of you surrender-" Zuko started to say, but his uncle put a hand to his mouth and cut him off.

"Why don't they come with us?" He seemed rather happy at his, he sent me a look of sympathy. "It would be great to have some company on the ship."

"Are you mad?" Zuko shoved his hand away, giving him a kind of 'no way in hell' look. He sneered in disgust at us then turned to his uncle, disbelief clear on his face. "They could ruin my mission to find the avatar!"

"Do you two girls have a home or any money?" Asked Zuko's uncle, we both shook our heads and he turned his smug gaze on Zuko. "It would be most dishonourable to leave two young defenceless girls out in the wild without any food or shelter, we should take them aboard. Plus, I could use some good company and share my tea jokes with them." At this he gave a goofy grin. "I could train the one with fire bending to control it, that way there won't be any danger to those around her."

I opened my mouth to protest, finding this whole thing stupid. I like Zuko's uncle sure, but seriously? Go on there ship? Spend our days with Zuko? Nah-ah.

"We don't mean to put a damper on your mission and we definitely don't want to be burdens on you guys." Sora weakly said and cut me off, trying to talk Iroh out of us staying on the ship.

"Exactly," Zuko agreed, but he glared at her in disgust. "Besides uncle, she's a waterbending peasant! There is no room for argument. We have wasted enough time on this little island already."

"Your honour, Zuko." Iroh reminded him. Zuko looked torn.

"I must return the avatar to my father to restore my honour," he said sternly. "Taking two little peasants under my wing? I'll become a laughing stock."

"But you are already a laughing stock," Iroh reminded him again, seeming confused. I snorted and Zuko cut off my snickers with an intimidating cold stare.

"...Very well," he agreed reluctantly. Then glowered at us. "But they are not my responsibility. You can keep your little pets but they're your responsibility uncle."

"Pet?" I spat, giving him a 'oh hell no' look. I rolled up my burned sleeves, glaring at him as I started to walk towards him. "I am not a PET!"

"Neither am I!" Sora too walked towards the banished prince with an angered look on her face. "I don't know whats with your attitude but it's going to get old fast, a prince such as yourself, banished or not, shouldn't have such an attitude!"

"Oh, and another thing!" I yelled, then yanked his pony tail and shouted in his face: "BAZINGA!"

"How do you know that I'm a prince? Or banished for that matter?" Zuko ignored me stared at Sora with a look of utter fury, his nostrils flaring, his eyes blazing. He looked at me and looked ready to eat me alive, eep, I hope not, cannibalism isn't nice.

"Well, I'm a fire bender," I spoke up nervously, defending my friend. "From the fire nation... so I obviously told your tale... ya know." I scowled at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "How you and your father fought-"

**"_I know how the tale goes!_**" He roared angrily in my face, cutting me off, my eye brows raised into my hair line and he stormed off, the guard grabbed the reins from the forgotten ostrich horse and followed his lead along with the other guard, Sora and I both followed Irohn with hesitation.

"Dude has some serious anger issues," I muttered, Iroh laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Believe it or not, beneath all that anger is a calm, noble, honourable man." He smiled in pride.

**"OUT OF MY WAY PEASANTS!"**

We all looked at Zuko ahead to see him shouting furiously at innocent people. I raised an eye brow at Iroh, who's mouth was open slightly. He coughed, clearing his throat and sent us a sheepish look.

_"Sometimes."_

"I can already tell we're going to have a hard time getting along." Sora said, looking at the furious Zuko shouting at people in the village. "Are you sure he's the calm, noble and honourable man underneath all that anger?"

"Yes," Iroh then looked at Zuko, who was crimson in anger.

"Or at least, he will be... in time."


End file.
